Poetry in Motion
by PreciousRoy
Summary: Kai hates english, but when he gets a new teacher his feelings about it change, as does his sexuality. KaixRei (I suck at summeries, please read!)
1. Monday Humiliation

Hi everyone! I decided to write this story 'cause I just plain love the idea! Sorry if my (lack of) talent destroys it! But hey I love writing! Even if I'm not so good at it!

I will carry this story on as soon as I can, but I'm trying to finish another story at the moment! So may take me a while! But no worries I'll get it done!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or to kill a mockingbird (I couldn't think of anything else to use…)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Poetry in Motion 

Chapter 1 – Mondays - Humiliation

Kai's POV.

Great, Monday… I hate Mondays! The first of the five days in which I get pestered by morons and dumb-asses who refer to themselves as 'teachers' and worst of all I have English! I hate English! My teacher basically thinks I'm retarded; I moved to America two years ago from Russia and didn't know a word of English, so I didn't really speak to anyone for, well…a long time, my English is still quite poor, and I can only just write in the English alphabet.

I know what you're thinking; surely I must have learnt it by now! Well, truth is I only started school in my second year of moving here, the first year my grandfather insisted I was home taught by a Russian teacher, so I wasn't taught English, but of course things didn't work out… My grandfather had to move back to Russia for business reasons, and he made me stay here with my Aunt and Uncle, don't get me wrong, I love them both, but I do miss my grandfather, at least I could be taught at home without anyone else bothering me, my grandfather was more than willing to keep paying my tutor, but my Aunt said I could only stay with them if he agreed to go to school, something about enjoying my childhood like a normal kid…huh, why she's calling a 16 year old a kid I don't know…

Anyway, back to the point…I hate Mondays.

Normal POV. 

Kai walked through the large halls of the school, ignoring the annoying sounds of squealing and laughter that flooded them, his legs carried him automatically to room 101, and he walked in and sat down.

There were several other students in the room, most of them giving Kai a kind smile in greeting as he entered the room; Kai gave a very small smile in return.

The only thing Kai liked about the school was the students attitude towards him, even though he found a lot of them to be immature, he still appreciated it that he wasn't made fun of by many of them, and most of them treated him the same as the other kids.

Ten minutes later the classroom was full and the kids where sitting in there desks casually talking among themselves.

That is, until the door slammed against the wall as it was forced open, and an irritated man walked through the door.

'Ok, quite down class!' came the annoyed voice of the man, he was short and had a large build, and he had short brown hair, which looked as though it was glued down to his head.

The class became silent, and the man straightened his tie.

'Ok, first things first, I would like to collect your homework, which was to read the rest of To Kill A Mockingbird and write an essay on the character of Atticus Finch…'

A hand was raised instantly.

'Yes Tyson?' came the man's reply.

'Uhhh Mr. Harris, I left it in my locker…'

'Again? Ok well go and get it.'

The navy haired boy got up and left hurriedly.

Mr. Harris got up and walked around the room collecting the essays, his final collection was from Kai.

He scanned through Kai's essay and frowned, 'What do you call this?'

Kai swallowed, he knew that essay was full of mistakes, 'My essay sir…'

'Mr. Hiwatari, do you know how frustrating it is to try and teach someone when they won't even bother listening? I've explained this to you many times and you still manage to get it wrong…'

'I'm sorry sir….' He said with a very think accent.

'Maybe it would help you if the class helped you… Class, would you please explain to Mr. Hiwatari what is wrong with the following sentence?' he got out a pen and copied one of the sentences Kai wrote on the board.

'Atticus Finch is a verry respektd member of Maycomb, he is a loyer and father of too children, he is also verry hily thought of by the blak communitee.'

Kai burned red, this happened every time they had to write essays.

The rest of the class felt sorry for him, they knew it wasn't his fault, and thought Mr. Harris was being a little over the top about it.

One pupil raised his hand and Mr. Harris pointed, 'Yes, Kenny…'

The small boy stood up and walked to the board, 'Kai has only made a few spelling mistakes sir…' he said as he corrected the sentence, '…it's not too bad…'

Kai just stared down at his desk; he really wasn't in the mood to let this get to him.

After the whole ordeal was over, the class continued, today they were focusing on the ending of the book.

'And that class is the last thing we're going to cover on this, next lesson we will be starting Romeo and Juliet, however I have an announcement to make…'

The class looked up, intrigued.

'This is the last lesson you'll have with me as your teacher, I am leaving tomorrow to teach at a new school…'

He carried on talking, but it didn't register in Kai's brain, all he could hear were those sweet words, '…_last lesson you'll have with me as your teacher…'_ he felt as though his mind was going to explode with joy.

'I can assure you that your new teacher is just as qualified as I am, so don't worry about that…thank you, you are dismissed…'

The next day, Kai awoke with a small smile, 'No more Harris…' he mumbled to himself.

He dressed in his usual clothes; baggy dark-gray pants, blue roll-neck sweater and long fingerless gloves, and naturally his face had his blue triangles painted on (A/N V-force!).

He went down the stairs of his Uncle and Aunt's house, and left for school.

When he got there he went straight to his locker, which he opened and searched for his books, which he'd left there.

'Hey Kai!' came a voice

Kai looked around in surprise, hardly anyone spoke to him outside class, it was Tyson and the small boy who 'helped' him yesterday, Kenny.

'Hello…' he said shyly.

'Are you ok? I mean after yesterday, Harris is a right ass when he wants to be…'

Kai looked at the navy haired boy and nodded, 'Nothing I can't handle, anyway he's gone now…'

Tyson smiled, 'Yeah, and according to the rumors our new teacher is pretty damn hot…'

Kai smiled, 'We have lady teacher?'

Tyson smiled wider about how cute and naïve he sounded, 'No, guy…'

Kai looked confused and then his eyes widened 'Ohhh you're uhhh…. umm…'

'Gay.' Tyson helped, 'and proud, you know it's quite cool that people are so cool about sexuality here, shame there aren't that many gays here though….'

Kai smiled and nodded, he didn't want to say anything, as he was unsure about his sexuality anyway.

Two lessons had past, and everyone was curious to know who there new teacher was, they all waited curiously for his arrival.

They were silenced when the door opened, and Kai felt his throat go dry.

A tall, slim Chinese man entered the room, he wore a short-sleeved blue shirt and smart, black pants, his hair went down to his knees and was tied back in a wrap, he wore a dark blue bandana to keep his long raven bangs out his tanned face, basically he was gorgeous.

'Good afternoon class! I'm you're new teacher, my name is Mr. Kon.' He looked around at the sea of faces and smiled, 'Any questions?'

Tyson's hand went up and Mr. Kon gestured to him, 'Do we have to study Romeo and Juliet? It's so lame and boring!'

Mr. Kon laughed, 'Yes we do, but I'll try my best to make it a bit more fun, How's that?'

The class cheered which made Mr. Kon laugh more.

'Ok, I'm going to go round the room, I want you to tell me your names, and just a little about yourself.'

He went round the room, everyone giving there name and description as he requested, Kai looked round, he was almost at him, he felt himself get nervous so he just did like always, stared at the desk.

He felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump, he looked up and saw the cause of his nervousness standing over him, 'Heh, Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, so what's you're name? What are you into?'

Kai continued to stare at the teacher, he realized how beautiful his eyes were, sort of gold and amber mixed together, he was about to answer but for a moment he couldn't remember what his name was.

'Uhhh I'm Kai…' he managed to get out.

Mr. Kon smiled at him, 'A shy one I see…well don't worry I won't bite.'

Kai blushed even more and looked down at his desk.

'Hey, you haven't told me what you like yet!' Mr. Kon said pleasantly.

Kai looked back up, finding it impossible not to make eye contact.

'I like…music…. and I like drawing…' He said.

Mr. Kon tilted his head, 'that's cool, say you have a pretty thick accent, where are you from?'

Kai blushed, 'Russia…'

Mr. Kon smiled, 'Oh wow, hey let me see if I say this right, Dobre dyen, minya zavoot gaspadeen Kon, Ochin Priatne…'(good afternoon my name is Mr. Kon, pleased to meet you.)

Kai smiled, 'Pleased to meet you as well.'

The rest of the class smiled, finally there was an English teacher the kid could get along with.

Mr. Kon walked to the board, 'Ok! Now we've done the introduction, it's time to get serious! Everyone get out their copies of your beloved Romeo and Juliet!'

The class groaned, all that is except Kai, who sat watching the teacher, he watched him as he laughed softly at the classes reaction, his smile made Kai smile.

'_Maybe English isn't so bad after all…' _Kai thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Ok, first chapter done! I'm determined to make this a half decent story! And I'm determined to carry it on!

Please review; same as my other story, I'm requesting 5 reviews for an update (ok my other story is 7, but I can't expect many for this chappie…)

I promise to make the story better in next chapters!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Changing Room Bliss and Realization

Hello dear chums, Yay! Actually got some reviews! Nice! Hopefully I'll get some more though…(hint, hint)

Anywho, thanks very much for all the reviewers, you people rule!

Oh and KakashisDolphin – your answers will be answered in this chappie!

Right, to the story! This might be a bit long, but it saves on having a really small chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2 – Changing Room Bliss and Realization. 

Kai was woken up by the dreaded high-pitched beeping of his alarm clock, his eyes snapped open and he groaned as he rolled over to shut it off.

He lay there for a moment, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to wake himself up, but it didn't really work so he had to force himself to roll out of bed.

He got up and walked into his en-suit bathroom.

Kai's POV.

I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on, I felt the warm spray bounce off my hand as I checked the temperature, perfect as usual.

I undressed and stepped into the shower and instantly felt awake.

Ahhhh at least it was Wednesday today, only two more days until the weekend! At least the subjects aren't so bad…I have P.E first thing, then Biology, Art and finally I have English…heh, usually I would be feeling sick at the thought, but now we have that new teacher, all that has gone!

I finished my shower and tied a towel securely round my waist, and walked back to my room, I looked in my wardrobe for some clothes, I picked out an outfit, which was pretty much the same as all my others…wonder if Mr. Kon likes my dress sense…or maybe he thinks I look stupid…he seemed nice enough to me yesterday…. maybe he does like it…why the hell am I caring if my teacher likes what I wear? Then again he wore nice clothes…

I looked in the mirror, all I had was a towel round my waist, Ahhhh looks like I need to start running again…or at least get a bike…I used to do all kinds of martial arts, I did Karate, Judo and Kung Fu, I even did Tai Chi for a while… grandfather said it's just as important to train your mind as it is your body, makes sense really.

I heard my auntie call me from downstairs, so I quickly dressed, got my bag and went downstairs.

Normal POV.

'Morning Kai!' came the cheery voice of a young women, she was tall and slim with long silver-gray hair.

'Morning auntie.' Kai replied with a smile.

'I made you some breakfast, you never eat and you need energy!'

Kai rolled his eyes, 'Yes auntie.' Same thing nearly every week.

A man ran through the room, already in a suit, he had short and spiky dark-blue hair and was also tall and slim. He looked almost identical to Kai's father.

'Katya! Have you seen my briefcase? I'm sure I left it here…' the man said to the women.

Katya looked round and rolled her eyes, 'It's on the stairs, where you always leave it Sergei…'

Kai smiled, this happened every morning,

The man nodded and ran back out the room.

'Men…' Katya said shaking her head, which earned her a playful glare from her nephew.

Kai looked at the clock and jumped up, 'Sorry auntie I'm going to be late for school!' he grabbed his bag and ran out the house; his aunt just watched him run out and then sighed, 'Teenagers…'

Kai stopped when he was outside the P.E hall, he backed up against the wall to catch his breath, luckily he managed to get there with a few minutes to spare.

'Hey Kai!' came the familiar voice, and Kai looked round and smiled, 'Hello Tyson, Kenny…' he noticed a blonde-haired boy standing alongside them, who Kai had seen pretty much everyday, but had never spoke to.

'Kai, this is Max, he's a good friend of ours.' Tyson introduced with a huge grin on his face, the blonde boy stretched out his hand, 'Hey there.' Kai shook his hand, 'Hello…' he said quietly, he wasn't good at, or used to talking to people.

They all jumped when they heard a whistle blow.

'Ok men! Straight line! Shut up!' a deep voice boomed, like someone out the army.

The boys immediately lined up and were silent.

'Ok ladies…' he teased, 'today we will be doing a small assault course to see how much you can endure…prove to me that you can be called men! You will require your t-shirts and shorts for this session.'

Kai groaned, he hated wearing shorts, he hated showing too much flesh, but what the coach says, goes.

The group of boys walked into the changing room, casually chatting among themselves, Kai walked over to a corner of the room, but he was tapped on the shoulder.

'Hey Kai, come over with us!' Tyson said.

Kai blushed, but felt he shouldn't refuse, he walked over to where Tyson and his friends were.

They had already started to change, he was amazed at how carefree they were, Tyson was just throwing his clothes off and standing in his boxers fumbling in his bag trying to find his kit.

Kai opened his bag and got his clothes out, but Tyson grabbed his shoulder again.

'Hey! Look who it is!'

Kai looked up and felt butterflies in his stomach. There he was, Mr. Kon.

He walked over to them, 'Morning boys.' He said as he put his bag down on the bench where the friends where changing.

'Mr. Kon, what are you doing here?' Max asked.

Mr. Kon smiled, 'Well, I get first period on Wednesdays free, and I don't want to spend so much on gym membership so I asked Mr. Colton if I could join in the class and he said yes! I thought he would laugh in my face, I wasn't being that serious I just asked for a joke, but why not!'

The friends laughed, apart from Kai who stared into his bag pretending to be finding his clothes.

He began to take off his shirt and felt very uncomfortable, he looked up to see if anyone was watching and felt his jaw drop and mouth dry.

Before him was Mr. Kon, shirtless, his slender, yet muscular torso was covered in smooth tanned skin, as where his masculine arms. He didn't realize he was staring until… 'Hey Kai aren't you getting changed?' Mr. Kon said to him as he slipped his t-shirt over his head, forming a barrier between his body and Kai's eyes.

Kai blushed, '…Yes…' he quickly and forcefully removed his shirt and replaced it with his t-shirt.

He heard Mr. Colton blow the whistle again, and he knew he had to hurry; he quickly put his shorts on and joined the others.

They sat in the hall and watched as Mr. Colton paced up and down in front of them.

'Ok ladies, you'll need to find yourself a partner for today…'

Kai sighed, he was always left on his own.

Just as Kai suspected, everyone had a partner but him, which usually meant he had to go with Mr. Colton…which wasn't pleasant.

'Hiwatari! No partner?' came the deep voice, Kai shook his head.

Mr. Kon stood up, 'Neither do I, want to work with me?', Kai blushed a deep red, and was about to answer when his P.E teacher cut in, 'Want to or not, he WILL work with you, now Hiwatari! On your feet!'

Mr. Kon giggled as he watched the young boy jump up like the floor electrocuted him or something, he could see why though, with a scary teacher like that…

'Right, I want to see 50 sit-ups now! Your partner is to hold your feet and count allowed and watch you suffer! START!' came Mr. Colton's shout.

'Ok Kai, do you want to go first or shall I?'

Kai shrugged, still blushing.

Mr. Kon laughed, 'Ok I'll go first.'

They got into position and Kai began counting, or the best he could, he was too distracted by the sight before him, he found it hard not to drool.

It was now Kai's turn and he felt nervous again, '_Why is it only around him?' _he questioned mentally.

Kai began his sit-ups and Mr. Kon's beautiful voice counted, Kai was actually concentrating until he heard someone wolf-whistle, and it was Tyson.

'Hey Kai! Nice legs!'

Kai stopped and looked down, the material had rolled up his legs slightly, and he blushed furiously and pulled them down to cover as much as he possibly could.

Mr. Kon laughed, 'Awww, you really are shy aren't you?' Kai looked up, 'No. I just don't like showing.'

Mr. Kon smiled, 'If you say so, but don't take it to heart, I've seen him say all-sorts to other students, he's just joking.'

Kai nodded and looked away.

By the end of P.E they had all done 50 sit-ups, 75 press-ups, 120 step-ups plus god knows how many more muscle-paining exercises.

They went back into the changing room and got changed back into there normal clothes.

'Hey Kai…' Tyson started as his shirt went over his head, 'Sorry if I embarrassed you before, I was just kidding.'

'That's ok…' he said quietly.

'So…you looked like you had fun that lesson…' Tyson said slyly with a raised eyebrow.

'What you mean?' Kai asked and frowned.

Tyson made sure no one else was listening and spoke quietly, 'Well I couldn't help but notice that you pretty much drooling over Mr. Kon…'

Kai went red again, bright red. 'No, I wasn't, your joking yes?'

Tyson shook his head, 'I'm being totally serious, you've got a crush on him haven't ya?'

Kai shook his head, 'No, stop talking about this now!'

Tyson smiled, 'Hey, no need to be embarrassed, I don't blame you! He's hot stuff! I probably would as well if I wasn't already smitten with someone else…'

Kai stayed silent.

The day passed by quickly, Kai had a test for Biology on Enzymes, which he managed to pass, and Art just flew by, he was to engrossed by the drawing he was doing of a samurai to notice the time.

'Hey Kai!' called the voice again, and Kai smiled, he liked the fact that they considered him as a friend, and he hoped even more that one day he would be a part of their group.

'Hello Tyson.' Kai greeted.

'Want to come hang out with us after school?'

Kai went wide-eyed, 'Serious?'

Tyson smiled, 'Yeah…were planning on meeting up at my place, we don't do a lot, listen to music, watch movies, talk, but it beats sitting around on our own!'

Kai smiled in a way Tyson had never seen him smile before.

'So you'll come?'

Kai nodded, 'If you're sure, but I must go tell my aunt first?'

Tyson shrugged, 'Sure, we all go home first anyway.'

Kai continued to smile.

The door opened and Mr. Kon entered the room.

'Ok class! Today I want us to do some role-play! Get with a partner, one of you say the lines of Romeo, the other Benvolio! Act one scene four! Oh, and someone do the little Mercutio lines too!'

Kai sighed again, he was left alone for this as well, and he stared at his desk again, when he saw someone standing in front of him.

He looked up to see Mr. Kon.

'No partner again? Well it is an odd-numbered class, I'll go with you again, I'll be nice and give you less work, I'll be Romeo and Mercutio ok?'

Kai nodded, he opened his book and frowned, '_what the hell does this mean?' _He thought.

Mr. Kon started, 'what, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we on without a apology?'

Kai admired how serious he took this, but felt embarrassed when he read his own lines.

'The date is out of such….such pro…such prol…proxlity…'

Mr. Kon smiled, 'Prolixity.'

Kai tried again, 'Prolix-ty'

Mr. Kon smile grew, 'Pro-lix-I-ty.' He said trying to break it down.

'Pro-lix-I-ty…' Kai repeated and Mr. Kon smiled, 'There you go!'

Kai blushed.

The lesson continued, the rest of the class had finished the scene, and some had done several others, as for Kai, he was still on the first half, struggling to pronounce and understand the words, if he had Mr. Harris his self-esteem would be shattered by now… But now, he didn't care, he was actually enjoying the fact that Mr. Kon was actually trying to help, and did it in a more considerate fashion.

Mr. Kon walked back to the front of the classroom.

'Ok! You're homework is to read the whole of Act one and write a short essay on you're first impressions of the Montague's and Capulet's.'

The class groaned, and so did Kai, couldn't understand a line, let alone a whole scene!

The class packed their things away and Mr. Kon walked over to Kai.

'I know you find this difficult, but its something everyone has to cover for your exams, if you want I'm here everyday after school, I'd be more than happy to help you out.' He smiled and walked over to the door and opened it, holding it open for the students.

The only people left in the room was Max, Tyson and Kai, Kai was in front of the other two and started to walk out, just before he passed Mr. Kon he felt a something trip him, he fell forward, only too be caught by the teacher himself.

'Whoa, careful! Don't want any injuries! You ok?'

Kai looked up, he was still in his arms, and he nodded dumbly and muttered his apologies and ran out the room, face crimson again.

Mr. Kon laughed softly and he turned to the remaining two students, 'I don't care what he says, he really is shy…'

Tyson and Max smiled, 'Yeah, our old English teacher used to humiliate him a lot.'

'Oh?' Mr. Kon said with a frown.

'Yeah, his spelling isn't that great so he used to read his essays in front of the whole class and stuff just to embarrass him.'

Mr. Kon's eyes widened, 'Really? That's horrible, no wonder he's so quiet if he just got degraded for making mistakes, how is he supposed to learn?'

Tyson and Max shrugged, and Tyson gave a sly grin, 'Well you seem to get along fine…'

Mr. Kon smiled, 'Well he seems like a nice kid, same as the rest of the class, I'm impressed, at my last school kids never heard of the word 'read''

They laughed and said their goodbyes; the two boys left the room.

They carried on walking and saw Kai putting stuff in his locker, face still red.

'Hey Kai!' came Tyson's usual greeting.

'Hi….' Kai said in a voice quieter than usual.

'You ok?' Max asked.

'No! I fall over and looked stupid!' Kai said in a voice that sounded quite upset.

Tyson rubbed the back of his head, 'Yeah sorry about that…I didn't mean to…'

Kai looked at him, 'You did that?'

Tyson nodded, 'Sorry, it was an accident!'

Kai frowned, 'you're making fun of me! You don't want to be my friend at all, you want to embarrass me!'

Tyson shook his head, 'No! That's not it at all! I do want to be your friend, what I did was wrong, but I just wanted you to be honest about the whole Mr. Kon thing!'

Kai was confused, 'What Mr. Kon thing?'

Max rolled his eyes playfully.

'Don't play dumb, it's so obvious you have a huge crush on him!'

'No!' Kai argued, again, burning red.

'Then why did you look all dreamy when he caught you?' Tyson asked.

'And why were you staring at him in the changing room?' Max asked

'And why were you looking at him all puppy-eyed when he was talking too you in English?'

Kai blushed deeper, he stuttered.

Tyson put his hand on his shoulder, 'Hey dude, it's ok, and we understand I mean he is pretty fine!'

Max smiled, 'Yeah, we don't mind, we like men ourselves, so don't be shy!'

Kai sighed, 'I still say no! But I still see you after school yes?'

Tyson smiled, 'yeah, we'll go with you and then take you to my place, every one else has already told their parents their coming.'

Kai nodded and smiled, and the group walked out the school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Done! Sorry if it drags on a bit, but I didn't want to make the chapter really tiny, so you have to settle with really long!

Sorry if I babble as well, I'm so tired, but I was determined to write another chapter!

Hope you liked and please please please review! Again 5 would be nice for an update!

(Pretty please?)

Haha for the record, I know making Kai say 'yes?' after everything might ruin it, but I think it's so cute when people do that! Awww I can picture Kai with an accent! Cute! Shame I ruined it a bit….Sorry!

Kate xxxxxxxxx

Damnit! I forgot to say how old Rei, "Mr. Kon" is, in this story I'm saying he's about 20-21. Just for your info!


	3. Heart to Heart

Hello! Yay! I got reviewed again! I thought I would get a load of abuse saying last chapter was crap! But thanks for all the nice reviews! (Huggles everyone).

It may take a few chaps for everything to come together, but I will get there eventually!

Hope you like this chapter! And please keep reviewing!

Not much Mr. Kon (teehee!) in this chapter, but I'll try and get him in!

A little MaxTyson… hope you don't mind, oh and a little bit of intimacy…sort of…you'll know what I mean. Don't like, don't read.

x-x-x- Dream

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3 – Heart to Heart.

Kai walked down the familiar route to home with his friends, he was starting to really enjoy their company, even though he hardly knew them.

'So Kai, whereabouts do you live?' Tyson asked.

'Not far from here, we will be back in about two minutes.' He answered.

They continued to walk until Kai stopped, the other three boys stopped and gasped as they looked at the 'house'.

It was absolutely huge, it had a long driveway with a very sexy looking blue car sat in it, a pathway leading to the house, pristine grass either side, it had a large porch which finally lead to a large door.

Kai fumbled in his pockets for his key and he unlocked the door, he turned around to see where his friends went, he felt paranoid when he saw them staring at his house, he wondered if they didn't like it.

'Something wrong? Want to come inside?' he asked.

Max stopped staring, 'I can't believe you live in a place like this! It's huge! So cool…'

Kai smiled, 'It is not that big on the inside…come in.' he said, inviting them in, and they more than willingly followed.

Kai lead them through to the kitchen, where her aunt and uncle were sitting.

'Hey Kai, good day at school?'

'Yes...' Kai answered, 'I have friends here, they say I can go to their house, is that ok?'

His aunt smiled as she saw the three figures behind him.

'Of course! Hello, I'm Katya, Kai's aunt.'

'I'm Sergei.' Kai's uncle said, offering his hand to the newcomers.

'I'm Tyson, this is Max and this is Kenny…' Tyson introduced.

'Cool!' Tyson exclaimed, 'you all have blue hair! I thought Kai dyed it!'

Max and Kenny put their hands to their heads, as much as they loved him, he could be pretty stupid and embarrassing sometimes.

Katya and Sergei just laughed.

Kai tilted his head, confused, 'Dyed?'

They laughed softly at Kai's confusion, and Katya something in Russian, which the others figured was to be the translation.

'Oh…No, all real.' Kai said, running his fingers through his hair.

'Can I make something to eat? Drink?' Katya offered.

'No thanks Mrs. Hiwatari, we have a load of food at our place that needs eating!' Tyson said with a grin.

'Ok, and please, just call me Katya; you know it's good to finally see someone who eats! You should follow his example Kai, a boy you're age…'

'Katya, don't embarrass the boy…' Sergei warned, seeing his nephew grow red.

They talked for a while before leaving for Tyson's house; they walked back down the familiar path and then down where Kai hadn't been before, he watched as the kids played in the front garden, and the parents talked casually, he never saw this down his street, everyone who lived there was too far up their own ass to speak to any of the neighbors, too stuck up, thinking they're better than them.

Kai was the only kid who lived down that road, and his aunt and uncle seemed to be the only ones who at least tried to make friends with them, but gave up after countless attempts.

They finally got there and Kai stopped, it was his idea of a perfect house, not too big, not too small, it had a little garden on the front and a few bushes with flowers.

'Wow…. pretty house.' Kai said in admiration.

'Nah, not as nice as yours, but I still like it.' Tyson said.

They walked through the house, and to Kai's bewilderment, back out the other side.

'We are not staying inside?' Kai asked.'

'Yeah, but we don't stay in there, there's something I think you might like.'

They walked round and saw a Japanese-style dojo sitting at the far side, Kai grinned.

'You do martial arts?' Kai asked excitedly.

'No I don't, I tried, but it wasn't my thing, my grandpa does it, he teaches it as well.'

'Which one?'

'Judo.' Kai suddenly had a huge grin on his face.

'I did Judo, I liked it!'

'Oh cool, maybe you could take on my grandpa and see if you can beat him! Hey yeah! I'll go get him!' he ran off.

It took a moment for Kai to break down and understand what he said, he went pale.

'NO! Come back Tyson!' he said desperately.

Kenny and Max stifled their laughter, but couldn't hold it in when Tyson came out with his grandpa.

Kai went crimson and stood dead still, looking at the floor.

'What up? Tyson says I have a worthy competitor, say! You're a newcomer! I have to challenge you to see if you're worthy of hanging with ma peeps!'

Kai looked up at him, bewildered at what he just said.

'Please say again slowly…' Kai asked quietly.

Tyson laughed, 'Ahhhh he's just kidding, he says he wants to challenge you.'

Kai shook his head furiously.

'He's kind of shy…' Tyson told his grandfather.

'Well…ok.' Tyson's grandfather said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, 'But next time you won't be so lucky!' he said pointing at Kai playfully, and he went back into the house.

Kai stayed routed to the spot in fear of getting beaten up until the old man was back in the house.

'He is mad with me?' he asked sadly.

'No, not at all, he just gets a little hyper when I bring new people home.' Tyson explained, and they went into the dojo.

It was big and spacious as he imagined, there were several practice swords (A/N: Don't know the real name for them!) placed on the wall, along with Japanese hangings.

'Cool…' Kai said in awe.

They all sat down, and started talking, before they knew it an hour had already passed.

'And THAT my friends is how I managed to jump off the roof without causing injury…'

Kenny clapped sarcastically, 'Nice Tyson…real nice…'

'Well I happened to find that very interesting…just goes to show how brave you can be, huh sweetie?' Max said as he leant into Tyson and kissed him, which caught Kai by surprise, he stared wide-eyed.

Tyson saw him stare, 'You ok?'

'Yes, sorry…I didn't know you were…couple.' Kai said with an embarrassed blush.

'Heh, sorry, guess we should have told you before.'

'So this is who you are smeeten with?' he asked Tyson.

'Huh? OH! Smitten. Yeah, I'm as into Maxie as you are with Mr. Kon.' He said smugly with a sly grin.

'What!' Kenny exclaimed, Kai could have died with embarrassment.

'No, you have it wrong.' He stammered.

'Please, you were drooling so much we needed a mop!' Max teased.

'No! I don't please leave me alone about it.' Kai said

'Wait? So does Kai have a crush on Mr. Kon or not?' Kenny asked confused.

'No!' Kai said defensively.

'Yes…' Tyson said slyly.

'…Thinking about it, it is pretty obvious…' Kenny said, making Max and Tyson giggle at the look on Kai's face.

'No…' Kai said in a small voice.

'If you say so Kai…but I'm interested, what do you know about him?'

'Why?' Kai asked.

'I like to know my teachers, incase I can use it for my own advantage, or if the teachers cool, just to know them better.'

'Umm' Kai thought.

'He's from China, but he came to America learn to talk English, and to teach in school, he is 20 years old, but it is his birthday soon…he lives in an apartment…why are you looking like that at me?'

They were staring at him with sly smirks and raised eyebrows.

'How could you know that much about a teacher from two lessons? I don't know anything like that about any of my teachers! And I've had them for two years! You don't convince us Kai…' Tyson said.

'Yeah, you got it bad!' Max said with a chuckle.

'How did you know how old he is? And when his birthday is?' Kenny asked.

'Oh, he saw number on the page, and he said it was the date he was born, so I worked it out.'

'I see…' Kenny said, now also smirking.

Kai went bright red, he didn't like this, and he covered his face, 'leave me alone'

'Awww dude we're sorry, we think it's cute that you like him.'

'Really?' Kai said without realizing.

'HA! Got you! I knew you'd slip somewhere…no going back now, you admitted it!'

Kai couldn't believe his own stupidity, he face felt hot, what if they told everyone? What if they told Mr. Kon?

Tyson felt guilty when he saw Kai's reaction, the poor kid looked like he was about to cry.

'Hey Kai, I'm sorry, I was only messing around…I didn't mean to sound so harsh.'

'Don't tell people…' he said desperately.

'Hey dude, of course we won't! We're friends now, we don't do that to each other, you're secrets safe with us!'

Kai smiled thankfully, and the conversation moved on.

Several hours had passed and it was starting to get late, so they all decided to call it a night and go back home.

Kai walked down the dimly-lit streets feeling better than he had in a long time, he finally felt like he was accepted by someone, he was finally accepted into their group, and he felt damn good about it, he already knew he could trust them.

As soon as he got in the door, his aunt rushed up to him.

'Hello! Did you have fun? What did you do?'

Kai smiled, his aunt was always pestering him to go out and make friends, he could tell how happy she was that he simply round Tyson's house.

'Yes, I had fun; we sat and talked for hours! But then we had to go home because it was late.'

'Excellent!' his aunt exclaimed, '…Did you eat?'

'Yes…' he said rolling his eyes, Katya saw this and sighed, 'I know I annoy you by asking, but you're so thin! You will look ill soon!'

Kai smiled and went up to his room, he collapsed onto his bed and lay with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, a small smile appeared on his face. He had to go and see Mr. Kon after school tomorrow about his essay, it would be just the two of them, and his attention would be entirely on him.

'…_Did I just think that?' _He asked himself, '_maybe I have got it bad…' _before falling asleep.

x-x-x

_Kai looked around, he was in his English classroom, alone._

'_Hello?' he called out, no answer._

_Suddenly the door opened, and the familiar figure entered he room, long raven hair traveling behind him._

'_Mr. Kon? What am I doing here?'_

'_You're here for a little…extra tutoring.' He said with a seductive smile._

_Kai looked confused._

'_Come to the front…' Mr. Kon said in a husky voice, and Kai did it obediently._

'_Ok, first…' he said as he slammed Kai up against the wall, 'to understand the characters, you have to experience what they do…' he said before leaning into him and kissing him passionately, Kai threw his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss._

_When they pulled apart, Mr. Kon smirked, 'Or that's my excuse anyway…'_

_He pulled Kai away from the wall, 'you won't be needing this…' he said tugging at Kai's shirt, he lifted it up and over his head and ran his ands down his sides, before removing his own._

_He pushed Kai back gently until he backed up against his desk, and he leant round and swiped everything off it, he then sat him on the desk and put his knee in between Kai's to separate them, and lay him down, leaning over him, before leaning down into another heated kiss, Kai moaned into it as he pushed himself onto him, causing friction down south, which broke the kiss._

'_Hmm like that huh?' Mr. Kon asked, before doing it again, making Kai gasp._

'_I'll take that as a yes…' he said before kissing him deeply, repeating his actions over and over until the kiss was over, he then planted baby kisses on his neck._

'_Maybe you'll like this even better…' He said raising an eyebrow; he started kissing his way down Kai's body, and Kai let out a lust-filled sigh, his mind fogged._

_He was almost there…just a little lower…little lower…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kai's eyes snapped open; his arm slammed on the alarm clock, shutting it off and he lay there muttering curses towards the alarm clock under his breath.

He pushed himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom, instead of the usual warm temperature, he set the shower for ice cold.

'_That was fucked up…' _Kai thought to himself.

After he got ready, he went downstairs, to be greeted by the same thing.

'Katya have you seen my brief case? Oh morning Kai!'

'Hey Uncle Sergei.'

'I've told you a million times! It's by the front door! Morning Kai!'

'Morning Aunt Katya…' he said shaking his head at the two.

He looked at the clock, the mornings seemed to get shorter, he was meant to leave five minutes ago.

'Ah, I have to go! See you later! Remember I have to stay after school for a while!' he said as he rushed out the door.

He walked fast and finally reached the school gates,

'Hey Kai!' that was now the official greeting from Tyson.

'Hi Tyson!' he greeted back.

'So did you have fun yesterday?' he asked, and Kai nodded.

'Yes, I had great time! Thank you.'

'Want to stay over this weekend, it will just be the four of us, nothing much.'

'Really? You want me to come?' Kai asked excitedly.

Tyson smiled slightly, 'Yeah…you're one of us now!' he said and Kai's smile widened.

'Yes, I'll go, Thanks!'

'Sweet! Come on, we'll be late for History.' And they walked down to class.

The day had gone faster than usual for Kai; all his lessons had Tyson, Max or Kenny in it, if not all three.

Finally the day had ended, and Kai walked down to the English staff room, he felt nervous for some reason, he was about to knock on the door, but stopped and ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his shirt.

He knocked on the door and cleared his throat, but he jumped when the door opened.

'Oh hello Kai, you looking for me?' Mr. Kon asked.

Kai nodded, 'I came for help on the essay…will you please help?'

Mr. Kon laughed softly, 'of course, I told you I would, just go and wait for me in that classroom there, I'll be there in a second.'

Kai walked into the classroom as he was told, and sat down at the desk, surely enough, Mr. Kon did come in only seconds later, and it made Kai's knees feel weak.

He wore a dark red, short-sleeved shirt that clung to his slender, yet muscular frame; he wore smart black pants as usual, and had a red bandana with a yin-yang on it

'Ok, how can I help?' he asked.

'Umm…' Kai stuttered, 'I can't understand any of it…' he said, feeling slightly ashamed.

Mr. Kon sensed this, 'Hey don't worry, I don't expect you to understand, no-one in the class understands it at first, so you're doing pretty well.'

Kai smiled, but was distracted when a woman entered the room.

'Rei, phone call, it's the principle…'

Rei rolled his eyes, 'Can you tell him I'm busy? I'm with a student at the minute.'

She nodded her head and walked back out.

'Jeez, he has to use the phone for everything; it takes two minutes to walk! Sorry Kai, back to you…'

'You're name is Rei?' he asked.

'Yeah.' He said casually.

'Rei Kon…sounds good together.' He said out loud.

Rei laughed, 'Well thanks, but anyway, back to the book…' he started.

They sat there for at least an hour going through the first act, and Kai was beginning to understand.

'Ok, so from that part, what do you make of the Capulet's?' Rei asked.

'Umm…Mr. And Mrs. Capulet are very…umm…very rich and powerful, and they believe in family honor…they want Juliet to get married.'

'Good…what about Juliet? Is she like that?'

'No, she wants to make her family happy….' He drifted off.

'Excellent! See you've got it, we're done! Hey, you ok?' he said seeing Kai's distant expression.

'Yes…it's just weird, Juliet is very similar to me.'

'She is?' he asked, intrigued.

Kai nodded, 'In what way?' Rei asked.

'I don't know if I should tell…' Kai said.

'I won't force you, but if you want to talk, you can trust me.'

'…Well, my family want me to carry on businesses when I grow up yes?'

Rei nodded, 'So when I turn 18, they are going to find a lady and I have to marry.'

'And you don't want that huh?'

Kai shook his head, 'But I'm the only left now, to have children, because my cousins are all…they're all…' he felt uncomfortable.

'They're all what?'

'Well…they don't like women…' he said finally.

'Oh I see…so you're the last that can make more little Hiwatari's eh?'

Kai blushed bright red; he muttered something under his breath.

'What was that?'

'I don't either…'

'Ohhh…well…do they know?'

Kai shook his head, 'they would be very angry…. I would rather be miserable and make them happy than them being disappointed in me…'

Rei felt sorry for the kid, he understood how he felt about that.

'Well you know, I know exactly how you feel there…'

'You do?' Kai said.

'I was in exactly the same situation…'

'You were?' Kai said surprised.

'Yeah, where I'm from they expect guys to be married and have children by the age of 17, and family meant everything…but…I was like you, I didn't want that…I told my father that and he told my grandfather, the elders were the most respected in my village, what they said went, so you can imagine how angry he was…he said I either changed my mind…or I couldn't be part of the family any more…but I couldn't lie to myself, so I was pretty much disowned…'

'That's awful!' Kai exclaimed.

'Yeah, I had no contact with anyone for three years, but one day I got a call from my dad saying that my grandfather wanted to see me…so I went and I found out he was on his deathbed…I went in and he said to me 'I have wasted so much time, for something so little'…and he passed away…'

Kai was nearly in tears from his story, it was so sad…and he could relate to it.

'But, what I'm trying to say is, you have to make your own choices in life, you're family can't make them for you…they may be upset or angry, but they love you and they will understand…just give them time.'

Kai nodded, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to go on…'

'Not at all, that's what I'm here for…if you do need to talk I'm always here…'

'Thank you…' he said and they both got up.

'See you in class tomorrow Kai, I'm looking forward to reading your essay, you come up with pretty good ideas!'

'Thanks, bye!'

He walked out the school and back home, the sky was a pink colour and the air held a tranquil atmosphere.

But Kai couldn't shake off his feelings of guilt, shame and confusion, and these feelings were for a number of reasons.

For instance, he was gay, he had no doubt in his mind, he used to think it was just a phase, but now he was sure, was that something to be ashamed of? What would his family think?

Another thing was that he was having these feelings for Rei…his English teacher…how did that work? He'd only met the guy two days ago… he shuddered as he wondered what his reaction would be if he knew, he shuddered even more when he thought of his families reaction if they knew…this was all so confusing.

He walked into his house and walked into the kitchen, as usual, his aunt and uncle were sitting at the kitchen table.

'Oh hello Kai! Did you get your work done?'

'Yeah, he's a great teacher…' he said in an unwillingly dreamy voice.

'So you keep saying, I must meet this guy, he sounds like he's really something…' Katya said.

'Well we'll see him on parents evening, I'm sure you can wait till then.' Sergei said, not even looking up from his paper.

'Parent's evening? You're actually going to go?' Kai asked.

'Of course, we been wanting to talk to your teachers for quite some time, they seem to be doing a great job, your grades have been getting higher and higher! You'll do the family proud!' Sergei said.

Kai felt ill at this last remark, he was going to have to tell them sooner or later, but he knew how they would react…but Rei was right…they would understand…

'Can I talk to you both for a minute?'

…Wouldn't they?

'Sure…what's the matter? You look pale…' Katya said, they both looked concerned.

'I just…' he began.

'I…' he couldn't do it.

'You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you right?'

'Kai what's going on?' Sergei asked.

'Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you knew that…'

'Of course we know that…' Katya said, 'You know…you can talk to us about anything…' she said, knowing he was hiding something.

'Yeah…well I'd better get my homework out the way…' he said and hurried up the stairs and into the safety of his bedroom.

'_Damnit…'_ he thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Done…ok reading it again I don't know about this chapter…but if no one likes it I can always change it!

I had to make Rei's name come up! I was fed up with writing 'Mr. Kon' all the time! Sorry!

And I had to put the mushy bit in at the end! Just felt necessary.

5 reviews for update please!

Hoo roo!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Highest in the class

Hello! Yes, I've finally gotten round to updating! Sorry! I had a huge writers block, I couldn't think of anything to write! But now I'm back! Hopefully that's a good thing to most of you!

Thanks to all reviewers! Appreciate all the niceness!

And Cloud Age Symphony – I'm sorry about the Kai p.o.v thing, I got your review after updating, but I'll improve in this chapter! Or try too anyway!

Thanks again everyone, I love each and every one of you! Please continue to tell me your views!

Ok, back to story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4 – Highest in the class.

Kai sat down at his desk, felling pretty low.

He felt like such a coward, he couldn't admit what he was to the people he loved, what did that say about him?

He pulled out his copy of Romeo and Juliet and turned on his computer.

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" Kai said.

The door opened and his uncle entered the room.

"Kai, can we talk?"

Kai felt the colour drain from his face, something in the tone of his voice told him it wasn't good.

He obediently got out of his chair and joined Sergei on the bed.

"Kai, I know you well enough to know when there's something wrong…"

"Nothing is wrong Uncle Sergei…"

"Kai…please don't lie to me…I know for a fact that something is troubling you…"

"How can you tell?" Kai asked.

Sergei sighed, "Because you are so much like your father…"

Kai blinked, and Sergei smiled.

"It's funny, every time I look at you I see you're father, you look almost identical, and you act so much like him, but your eyes, when I see them I see your mother…"

Kai stayed silent, he just stared at the floor.

"What I'm trying to tell you…is that you and your father are so alike, and I knew your father more than he knew himself, he was my brother, so I can tell when you are hiding something…because you act like he did when he was hiding something…"

Kai raised his head.

"Please Uncle Sergei…I appreciate your concern, but really, there is nothing wrong…I just…"

"Yes?"

Kai sighed, "Nothing…it's nothing…"

Sergei grabbed his shoulder gently; "Kai…you know that by saying 'it's nothing' you're actually telling me that there is something…"

Kai stayed silent.

"Ok…I will leave this for now…but if I find you are hiding something, well then it shows you cannot trust me…"

Kai looked up.

"I do Uncle Sergei…but this is nothing that needs to be shared…"

Sergei nodded and left the room.

Kai threw himself backwards so he lay on the bed, arms spread out either side of him sighing.

Kai's P.O.V 

Damnit…people always said life as a teenager was complicated, but until now I never really believed it…I never understood how guys could get so worked up over girls and visa versa… but now I do…or at least to some extent.

I don't know anymore, I mean if someone told you a student was falling for his teacher, you would think that person would be a weirdo and lame, but if someone said a boy was falling for a friend, someone he gets on well with, you would think that totally normal, which is really what Rei is…heh, can't stop calling him Rei now…it suits him perfectly…

Anyway, my point is, if you get on well with a teacher, then surely they're a friend right? But…because they have some sort of authority…. they can't be seen as friends? I don't know…I can't think straight…

Sigh, sometimes I think there's something wrong with me, I've never fit in…that's the main reason why I was taught at home, even in nursery the other kids thought I was weird…

But now…I mean, is it wrong to like another guy? Tyson and Max seem perfectly happy together, but they're never so open in school, or in front of people, as for Kenny, well he isn't gay, he has a girlfriend living in another state, but he doesn't care about us being attracted to men! So why do others? God, I remember when my oldest cousin Spencer admitted he was gay to his dad…(my uncle) he went berserk! He told him he'd brought shame on the family name, but when he found out that the rest of my cousins had all decided that they were gay, he just learnt to live with it, but, he was still disappointed in them, which is what I don't want, but I don't want to be forced into something like marriage, I'm the only one left, I'm the youngest…and I love my grandfather too much to make him hate me, he's done so much for me since my parents died when I was nine.

Well…better get back to my stupid homework…as much as I like to lie on my comfy bed daydreaming about life's unfairness.

Normal P.O.V. 

Kai reluctantly got out of him position and sat himself at his computer; beginning to type… he sat there for several hours before finishing everything.

"Damn…10pm and I'm already exhausted…"

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in…" Kai said tiredly.

His aunt entered the room.

"Hey aunt Katya…"

"Kai…is everything ok?"

"Yes, I had this conversation with Sergei, everything's fine…"

"…Ok…want something to eat?"

"Aunt Katya, please! Stop fussing about my weight!"

Katya was taken aback; he'd never spoken to her in such frustration.

"I'm not fussing, I just worry about you…you are so thin, I have seen you without a shirt you know, and you are just bone!"

Kai blushed, "When did you see me?"

Katya shrugged, "I came in your room in the night to get something, your cover showed your tummy, that's all…"

Kai blushed harder; he hated the word 'tummy' with a vengeance.

"Well I'm fine…sorry but I have a lot of work to do…"

Katya sighed and left the room, but just before she closed the door.

"Katya…?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…"

Katya smiled, "That's ok Kai, boys will be boys I guess…" and she left the room.

Kai continued to work on his essay, before he knew it he could hardly keep his eyes open, he finished everything quickly, stripped to his boxers and collapsed on the bed.

He lay there with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, his troubles from before revisiting him.

He was just nodding off when the door opened suddenly.

"Kai do you have any- oh…sorry!" Katya said covering her eyes.

Kai jumped up and wrapped the quilt round him, "Auntie! Can't you knock?"

Katya giggled, "Sorry, I didn't know you'd be undressed, and don't be so embarrassed! Nothing I haven't seen before!"

Kai went bright red; Katya really was the ultimate auntie stereotype…

Katya continued to giggle; "Well anyway, I just came up to see if you had any laundry up here?"

Kai was crimson, "No…I don't…. thanks anyway…" he said hoping she would leave, and thankfully, she did.

Kai fell on his bed, '_well that was embarrassing…' _he thought to himself shuddering.

He lay in the warm embrace of his cover and before he knew it he was asleep.

Next morning, the same dreaded beeping of the alarm clock awoke him.

Like every morning, he carried out the same routine of getting up, using the bathroom, dressing and going downstairs.

And, like every morning, Sergei couldn't find his briefcase.

"Katya?"

"…By the stairs Sergei…" replied Katya with a grin, knowing exactly what was coming next.

Sergei nodded and ran to find it, just as Kai was coming down the stairs.

"Morning Kai! Feeling better today?"

"Morning, and there wasn't anything wrong in the first place…but thanks anyway."

Sergei sighed and shrugged, "If you say so…"

Kai walked into the kitchen, "Morning Katya."

"Morning Kai, can I get you anything?"

"No thank you."

"Ok."

Kai felt confused, normally they would have been pestering him about his weight and to talk to them, not that he was complaining or anything, but he couldn't help but feel like he'd made them mad or something.

"Uhhh…is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah fine, why?" Katya asked with a small smile.

"No reason…" he said as he walked through the kitchen slinging his bag straps onto his shoulders.

"Oh, and is it ok if I stay over at Tyson's this weekend?"

"Sure…" Katya said in a very monotone voice.

Kai looked around, "Ok, what's going on?"

Katya turned to him, leaning against the kitchen surface, "Nothings wrong…nothing that needs to be shared anyway."

Kai felt himself get angry, "Oh for god's sake, this is just immature, I'm going to school…" and began to walk out of the room.

"See, not nice not knowing is it?" Sergei called after him, but Kai just stormed off in annoyance, his head cursing, wondering why they couldn't just let it go.

His bad mood continued into the school gates, he was slamming stuff into his locker and walked into his classroom and sitting down, carelessly throwing his bag to the floor.

"Hey Kai! Hey are you ok? You look really pissed off…"

Kai sighed, "Hey, yeah I'm ok, it's just me and my uncle and auntie we…uh…we…what's the word? We shout at each other?"

Tyson nodded, "Oh…you had an argument?"

Kai nodded, "yes, that's the word…"

Tyson looked at him sympathetically, something in his voice made it obvious that whatever they had argued over had upset him.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked friendlily.

Kai smiled and shook his head, "No, it's not big…thank you."

Tyson smiled and nodded, he was about to say something when the teacher walked in.

"OK class! Today we will be moving onto trigonometry!"

The class groaned.

"Ah man, as if having Math first thing wasn't bad enough…" Tyson said to Kai, who giggled.

After an hour and a half of painfully boring maths, they moved on to geography, which also went painfully slow.

The bell rang, a sign to all students that now was the time to go to their next lesson.

Kai smiled inwardly, English…he knew it seemed nerdy to like a subject so much…but he did.

He went to his locker to get his books out.

Kai's P.O.V.

Well, English now! I'm finding it scary that I like it so much, but Re- I mean Mr. Kon makes it understandable and well, fun, all the students like him and he seems to think that sitting in silence writing about pointless things, which we used to before he came, is no way to learn.

And he's actually willing to help me out when it comes to understanding the language, I feel like my English has improved a fair bit since he got here….ok so I've only had like four or five lessons with him…but I still feel like he's some sort of miracle worker…a hot miracle worker at that…I should really stop thinking things like that…someone could be reading my mind or something, farfetched maybe, but I suppose possible….

Ok, I really need to clear this locker out, it's just full of junk, I'd better hurry up or I'll be late…damnit where's my essay? It was in here this morning… no way…. oh shit it's not here!

Normal P.O.V

Kai continued to hunt frantically through his locker, swearing in Russian, he almost jumped out his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa! You ok Kai?" came the familiar voice of the attractive young English teacher.

"Umm…yeah…I…. uhhh…. my essay, I put it in here this morning and now it gone!'

Rei tilted his head, "oh, well are you 100 percent sure that it was the right one."

Kai nodded, "I swear I did write it!" he said in almost a panic, he remembered the last time he forgot his English homework, Mr. Harris went mental, he called Sergei and Katya and made them come into school and told them how lazy he is… not particularly nice.

"Hey! Calm down!" Rei said with a smile, "did you do it on the computer?"

"Yes sir…"

"Did you save it?"

"Yes sir…"

"Well in that case just bring it to me tomorrow! Problem solved!" he said smiling.

Kai looked up confused, and Rei laughed softly.

"What? You thought I'd bite your head off or something?"

Kai nodded which made Rei laugh a little louder.

"Well don't worry, everyone has days like those, I'm not going to punish you for a one off…it's only when people 'forget' constantly, that's when I get mad…come on we're going to be late."

Kai nodded and looked at the floor, hurrying to the classroom and sitting down as quickly as possible.

Rei walked in a few moments later.

"Ok everyone, today I thought we'd watch the Romeo and Juliet movie, and yes unfortunately it is the one with Leonardo DiCaprio, but I think it'll help you all understand the context of the play, but first! Essays in please!"

The class got up and handed their essays in, and Kai felt a wave of guilt.

"Hey Kai, want me to take yours up?" Tyson offered.

"No…I don't have it…" he said quietly.

"Yeah you do, you let me borrow it to read remember?"

Kai looked up, "I did?"

Tyson smiled, "Yeah, I thought I did mine wrong so you let me borrow it, you were pretty much falling asleep though…stupid geography…"

Kai smiled, "You have it?"

Tyson nodded and handed it to him, and Kai automatically got up and handed it in.

"Found it then?" Mr. Kon said with a smile, and Kai blushed and nodded before returning to his seat.

Rei got up, "Well I'm impressed, and everyone's got them in on time! I'll read some of them in the lesson while you're watching the movie."

And with that he put in the video and pressed play, he turned the lights off and sat down at the desk.

Kai watched as the familiar words came onto the screen.

'_Two households both alike in dignity, In fair Verona where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny…'_

Kai continued to watch, but he just couldn't understand, pure and simple, they were talking so damn fast in weird archaic language, as if normal English wasn't hard enough.

Kai glanced over at Rei, who was sitting at his desk with his head tilting and resting on one hand, the other holding one of the essays, his eyes moving as he read across the page.

Kai felt himself get hot in the face, he looked so cute and well…. sexy.

Rei looked up and met Kai's gaze, and Kai instantly snapped out of it and looked back to the T.V, blushing furiously.

Kai didn't dare look back for the rest of the lesson.

The bell rung again, end of the lesson, they all began to pack away and stand up.

Mr. Kon got up and opened the door for the students, "Okay everyone! I read through your essays and I have to say I'm impressed! See you tomorrow! Oh, Kai could I speak to you for a moment?"

Kai stopped dead and his stomach instantly felt queasy.

Rei closed the door and sat on the corner of the desk.

"Ok, just a few things, first off, is everything ok, was the movie too difficult?"

Kai blushed and shook his head, it was way too difficult for him, but he didn't want to look stupid in front of him.

Rei smiled, "heh, you know you remind me of myself when I was your age…"

Kai looked up confused and Rei crossed his arms casually, "when I was learning English, I refused to ask for help, I thought they would think I was stupid, but, I soon learned that the only way of improving is to ask and learn rather than to just sit there and struggle…"

Kai nodded, still red in the face.

Rei cleared his throat, "But the main reason I kept you back was about your essay"

Kai felt sick, he'd worked really hard on that essay, did he really mess it up?

Rei turned around from his seat on the desk and pulled out his essay, Kai began to shake, he felt really nervous for some reason.

Rei turned back round, and his face changed to a worried expression.

"Are you ok? You look like you're about to faint…"

Kai nodded, "I'm sorry, I don't know what did I do wrong, I work hard on this, I spent lots time on it! I did!"

Rei tilted his head, "When did I say you did anything wrong?"

Kai looked up, "huh?"

Rei smiled, "I was just surprised that's all, you're last English teacher left me a report of each of the students, so I could know who to look out for and so on, and he said that you had a lot of grammar issues and appeared to be lazy in class…but you're nothing like that, I have to tell you this is the best I've read…" he said holding up his essay, "I'm giving you and A+ for this, it's the highest in the class!"

Kai beamed, he felt his queasiness disappear and be replaced with pride and happiness.

"Really?"

Rei nodded, "Yeah, I was very impressed! Good work! Well done!"

Kai grinned from ear to ear and Rei finally opened the door saying they would both be late and they both hurried off.

After school, Kai walked back home on his own, Tyson and the others all had detention, all Tyson's fault of course, but Kai didn't care, he was still beaming about the praise Rei had given him.

He got into the house and walked into the kitchen and saw his aunt and uncle in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey Kai, good day at school?" Katya asked.

"Yeah! You know that essay I did for English?"

"Yeah…" Katya said interested.

"I got an A! It was the highest in the class!"

Both Sergei and Katya looked up and grinned.

"Hey! That's brilliant! See I told you, you could do it!"

Kai smiled, he was glad that they were happy with him.

He ran up the stairs and went into his bedroom and locking the door before flinging himself on the bed.

Kai's P.O.V 

Hmmm well, that was one nice surprise…Me, A+ in English! Heh, he must have liked it to give me such a high grade.

Ahhhh…he's so perfect, I wish he were my teacher for everything that would be awesome! I would let him give me detention any day…. heh…

Hmm, can't wait till P.E next week…. My god! He is as Tyson puts it, hot stuff! God I would give anything for him to press that body up against me, I would give anything for him to do all sorts to me…ah…damnit…. ache downstairs….

Normal P.O.V 

Kai sat up uncomfortably, he was pretty hard, and it was pressing against his pants, which were starting to hurt.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom, locking the door and sliding down it.

He quickly took off his belt and wriggled out of his pants, relieving the jabbing pain he was getting.

He stuck his hand down his black boxers and ran his fingertips against his now rock solid member and shuddered.

'_No…that's just wrong…I won't reduce myself to that…' _he thought as he pulled his hand back out.

He stood up uncomfortably and turned the shower on to ice cold before removing the rest of his clothes and jumping in, gasping at the cold drops hitting his skin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok! Random place to end it, but I'm too tired and have loads of schoolwork to do! Grrr mankeyness!

Anywho I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I'm going to ask for 5 for an update! Hope it aint too much to ask!

P.S – I don't know if you get A+'s in America and other countries…the closest thing I've heard of is an A+ ….sorry if I'm talking crap!

Anywho! Please review!

Hoo Roo!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Going Downhill

Hello! I'm having the day off from studying! So I'm taking my time to update my third story!

If you don't already know, my GCSE's are happening at the moment (if you don't know, they're really important exams.) So I can't update for a while!

Quick Note! Someone reviewed saying they were confused as to why Kai seemed to know fluent English in front of his aunt and uncle and not in school etc, this is because he speaks Russian at home, sorry I didn't make that clear!

RIGHT! Onwards and forwards! Hope you enjoy!

Quick Note: I have nothing against Russians, they're awesome! (You'll see in the chappy!)

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5 – Going Downhill.

Kai wandered into school the next morning smiling. For some reason he was feeling a huge surge of happiness and felt like nothing would bring him down.

He walked into the school hall and towards his locker; he had Biology first thing and left his textbook in there.

He got there and looked around. No sign of Tyson and the others yet, which was unusual for them.

"Hey Guys! It's the russky!" Came a voice.

Kai turned around and saw a group of boy's from a few years above staring at him with a mocking grin on their faces. Kai quickly turned back around to avoid them.

"What's the matter? Don't know enough English to say anything?" came one of the boy's voices.

"I do, I just don't talk to people like you." Kai said, struggling to think of anything to say, and trying to hide his accent.

"…Is that the best you can do Eurotrash?"

"Don't call me that…" Kai said, failing to hide his thick accent.

"Or what? Gonna throw borscht at me?" sounded the voice of the leader; the others laughed moronically, praising him, like he'd just said something clever or remotely funny.

"That is meant to offend me?" Kai asked, beginning to get annoyed at their immaturity.

"Woo! The Russky is getting mad…" the boy said mockingly. "Maybe he'll send his Baba after us!" He said with fake fear and a poor mock Russian accent.

"You do know 'Baba' is Russian for 'grandma'? So you are just plain stupid and know nothing of Russian; or you have met my grandma and know she could…I think the phrase is 'kick your ass' because you look weak, but I think it is the first, No?" Kai said, talking in a way that sounded like he was talking to two-year-olds.

The leader stepped forward and pushed Kai against the metal lockers, holding him by the neck of his shirt.

"You are SO asking to be knocked out, you know that you pathetic piece of Russian shit?"

"You call me pathetic? I am not the one who make fun of people for being from different country…" Kai said calmly.

The boy was getting mad; for one he was failing to scare Kai and two, Kai had just insulted him.

He began to raise his fist to hit the younger boy when a stern voice was heard.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They looked and saw a very angry looking Chinese man staring at them along with three boys Kai's age. Tyson, Max and Kenny.

"Nothing sir…" The boy's forced innocent voice declared.

"Don't lie to me, I wasn't born yesterday. Now let go of him and get going, and if I ever catch any of you like this again there will be trouble, understand?"

"Yes sir!" He said in a sweet yet sickly voice before leaning up to Kai's ear and whispering so no one else could hear.

"You talk to me that way again and I will fuck you up like I did your mommy, but in a different sense…She's not bad for a russky whore."

He pulled away, grinning like an idiot, and his grin widened when he saw Kai's face. He turned around and began to walk away, leaving Kai standing there fuming. "And I'm seeing her again tonight!" The boy called after him.

Kai's resistance snapped and he ran towards him, murder gleaming viciously in his eyes.

"Kai NO!" Tyson shouted but it was too late.

Kai turned him round and punched him hard, making the boy fall to the floor, holding his nose in pain.

Kai was about to do worse, but Rei wrapped his arms round him so he pinned his arms down to the sides of his body. Kai struggled to get free, but Rei's grip was strong.

"Kai! Knock it off!" Rei's voice exclaimed in a stern yet shocked voice.

Kai refused to give up; he kept struggling and wanting to hurt that boy so bad he'd wish he were unconscious.

Rei was having a hard time keeping the boy still. "Ok, you three get Nathan to the nurse…" he said to Nathan's friends.

"The rest of you get to class now! Come on Kai…we'll. Sort. This. Out!" He said trying to take Kai into an empty classroom.

The others left and Rei lead Kai into the classroom and locked the door.

Kai was still burning with rage, he was breathing heavily and his eyes still held a dangerous gleam.

"Kai! What on earth do you think you're playing at! What happened; this isn't like you!" Rei said, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

Kai tried to calm himself down, "I swear…he ever says that to me again, I will…" he snapped, and let out a sound of frustration, spinning around and kicking the nearby desks violently, making them crash to the ground, all the while yelling Russian words that Rei was certain were not words that should be coming from a schoolboy.

"KAI! Snap out of it! Have some self control!" Rei exclaimed, walking up to the distressed boy and grabbing him by the shoulders to restrain him.

Kai immediately stopped.

Rei turned him round and shook him gently. "Kai…what happened? I've never seen anyone so angry, especially someone like you…"

Kai's face still showed his anger, yet he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver object. It was a pocket watch.

He opened it and a sweet sounding melody enchanted Rei's ears.

Kai looked at it for a moment and then turned it round and held it up so Rei could see inside. There was a beautiful watch on the left, and a heartwarming picture on the right. A young couple smiling warmly and holding each other close.

The man had short spiky hair, almost identical to Kai's with brilliant green eyes and the women had long ocean-blue hair. Her face was warm and loving and her eyes looked as though they held Rubies that seemed to sparkle beautifully. Rei had seen these eyes before, and then it became obvious who these people were. Kai's parents.

"These are my parents." Kai said sadly.

"I thought they were, you look a lot like them…" Rei said.

"My mother, she was a beautiful lady, no?" Kai said with a loving smile.

Rei looked at the picture again, "Yeah, she is very pretty." He said with a faint smile.

"No, not 'is' but 'was'…you see, my mother, she was brilliant and my father was much the same…they were good people and they were always trying to give people help who need it…but my mother, she was like a living guardian angel. If I had any problem she would know how to fix it and she would guide me. But…when I am nine years old, I woke up at night because it was so very hot. I turned my light on and the room is full of smoke…I ran out and called my parents and there is nothing… so I check their bedroom; they were not there so I ran downstairs and the kitchen was on fire. I called for them again and I heard my mother scream. I went to her but someone picked me up and took me outside, far back. He was about to run in again but there was a huge explosion…and the house pretty much fell to pieces there and then...and I knew they had not lived…"

Rei listened sadly. "…I'm so sorry Kai…" he said, not really knowing what to say.

Kai shook his head. "The reason I am telling you is because they did not deserve this death. They were amazing people yet they died such a horrible and painful death…they burned alive…" Kai smiled softly. "It is ironic…two angels killed by burning…is not right…"

Rei made a face of genuine sympathy and Kai continued.

"So if I hear anybody disrespect them…I will make sure they suffer because they deserve it…unlike my parents."

Rei nodded slowly. "So Nathan said something about your parents?" He asked gently and Kai grew angry.

"…he called my mother a 'russky whore'; he insulted my mother and my heritage."

"I'll look into it. Did he say anything else to you?" Rei asked.

"He is…he is…uhhh…he called me bad things for being Russian."

"He was making racist remarks?" Rei asked.

"I think so…I don't know that word." Kai said sheepishly.

Rei smiled fondly, "It's when someone insults you because of your race or nationality." He explained.

Kai nodded, "He call me a russky, Eurotrash, pathetic piece of Russian shit and called my mother a russkiy whore. I don't care about what he say to me, just my mother," he said, feeling the never-ending rage for the situation grow bigger.

"…Ok, well, what he said was completely out of line and unacceptable…but you shouldn't have hit him Kai…"

Kai hung his head, not because he regretted hitting him, but because he thought Rei was disappointed and thought less of him.

Rei put is hand gently under his chin and tilted it upwards, making him look up at him. "Hey…don't worry; we'll get to the bottom of this. You know racism is taken very seriously here so he won't get away with it and I understand why you hit him. I've had a few people saying things to me about being Chinese and I know how hurtful and annoying it can be, but I'm afraid you'll have to have some form of punishment too…"

Kai looked up, worried. "Am I going to be thrown out of school!" He asked desperately.

"I doubt it. We'll talk to the principle about it. Now come on…" he said softly, leading the boy out.

"You will be there too?" Kai asked and Rei nodded.

"Well I was the one who had to break it up, so I have to say what I saw." Rei explained.

They carried on walking until they reached the office. Rei knocked on it and an annoying voice answered him, telling him to come in.

Rei opened the door and lead Kai in, and the small man with thin brown hair and gray eyes greeted them. He gestured for them to sit down.

The two sat down and he got up; dull gray eyes bore into them both. "I understand this is about this morning's little incident?" He said with a bitter voice.

Rei cleared his throat. "Yes sir it is, but I think you should know-"

"I should know nothing, only did he or did he not assault another pupil?" He asked, pointing at Kai.

"He did, but for good reason."

"There is no justification for it Mr. Kon!" He turned to Kai. "People like you, my boy, are what gives this school a bad name and I will not have this school's reputation tarnished because some boy thinks he has the right to assault another pupil! Therefore I have no choice but to suspend you from this-"

"Now hang on!" Rei yelled and the two looked over at him.

"What is it Mr. Kon?" He asked with sour voice.

"You can't just suspend him! Yes, he hit another student, but you know why! Because Nathan was being racist towards him and was insulting the memory of his mother! Plus, when I first saw them, it was Nathan that had Kai against the lockers about to hit him! And from what Kai tells me, if anyone gives the school a bad name it's people like Nathan!"

The principle stood still for a moment and then walked back over to his desk. "Mr. Kon, even still, he assaulted another student and it is not acceptable…"

"Oh! And racism is?" Rei said in a dangerous tone.

"No Mr. Kon it isn't and I shall be speaking to Nathan and punish him as I see fit! But as it stands the boy is suspended from this school for two weeks!"

"For God's sake his name is Kai! And no he isn't!"

"What was that?" The principle asked.

"I said, no he isn't…"

"Mr. Kon I think you're forgetting whose in charge here…" The small man said dangerously.

"And I think you're forgetting what I have told you…" Rei said in an equally dangerous voice before continuing. "Well, I have to say this is the most ludicrous situation I've ever come upon in my life. Someone is racist to someone else and gets away with it while the other defends himself and the memory of his family and gets suspended. Well let me tell you now…I doubt you've ever had someone insult your heritage or family before, but I can tell you it makes you angry…very angry. If you suspend Kai then expect my letter of resignation on your desk this afternoon…"

Both the principle and Kai gazed up at him in astonishment. Kai had never thought Rei could be so angry; it didn't suit him, but he couldn't help but wonder why he was trying so hard to defend him.

Rei P.O.V.

My God what a dick, trying to suspend Kai over this! He's not a bad kid at all! Ok, so he lost it and hit that Nathan kid…have to say he has a good arm…but it's no reason to suspend him! Especially after everything Nathan said to him...it was totally provoked! I'd understand if he did it randomly, but this? No way. And I refuse to work here if this is how the system works.

Ahhhh stupid jackass…I bet he's just doing it to keep Nathan's parents happy. From what I've heard, his parents and him go a long way back so Nathan gets away with pretty much anything…but not this time, he knows I'm serious…and I know he won't let me go willingly…

Heh, poor Kai; he looks terrified! Well not surprising under the circumstances, but no way am I letting him suspend him…

Normal P.O.V.

"Mr. Kon you can't be serious!" Declared the principle.

"I'd dead serious…" Rei said dangerously.

The principle sat in silence for a moment, trying to think of a way round the situation. "Ok Mr. Kon, I will not suspend the boy. However, he will serve two weeks detention with you as well Nathan, understood?"

"Yes sir…" he said in a blunt voice before turning and walking towards the door, gesturing for Kai to follow.

The two got outside the office and Rei pulled the door shut and began to walk down the hall.

"Mr. Kon…?" Kai asked.

"Yes Kai?" He replied in a casual tone.

"Why…why you stick up for me? I hit someone and you defended me so much you said you would not work here no more."

Rei smiled. "Well, if he suspended you then I would have quit there and then. No way is that fair, and besides, I know how it feels…heh, we seem to go through the same things eh Kai?" He said nicely and Kai blushed.

"Well, you'd better get going to class, I'm sure they'll know why you're late. And if you get any hassle from those guys again come and find me, ok?"

Kai nodded and Rei smiled and turned to walk to his classroom.

"Mr. Kon?"

Rei chuckled, "Yes Kai?"

Kai walked up to him and wrapped his arms round his waist and hugged him gently before pulling away. "Thank you…" he said softly before walking away.

Rei watched him go and smiled to himself before turning and walking again. "_Cute kid…" _ He thought to himself.

Kai sat through all his lessons in a daze, replaying that embrace in his head. Rei was so warm and smelt so good, it'd felt so right, so much that he couldn't stop thinking about it. But why he even did it in the first place was beyond his knowing.

During the lunch break Kai had seen the boys from that morning, apart from Nathan who must have been sent home or something. The remaining boys gave Kai a deadly look, but Kai didn't even notice, he just sat with Tyson, Kenny and Max as if nothing had happened.

"But seriously Kai! That was a punch and a half! I mean did you guys see it! CRACK! And he was down and out! Ahhhh man, I'm sure you're envied by so many people. Loads of people in this school wish they could beat the shit out of Nathan; he's just hated by everyone." Tyson said, congratulating him as he chewed on a slice of pizza.

"Please, don't praise me. I nearly got suspended for hitting him. If it weren't for Mr. Kon you would not see me here again."

They all grinned suggestively.

"Awww your knight in shining armor!" Max said in a mocking voice and Kai glared at him playfully.

"I don't know what that means, but I know you are making fun!" He said, grinning.

"Yeah, don't piss him off Max! You saw how hard he hits!" Tyson said and they all chuckled.

After lunch they sat through another hour of Math before moving on to the last lesson of the day; English.

Kai sat at his desk daydreaming when all of a sudden two girls came up to him.

"Hey! Is it true you punched Nathan Powell in the nose!" One of them asked.

"I heard you hurt him pretty bad! Is it true!"

Kai sat staring at them both, not knowing what to say.

"Awww come on don't be shy!" One of them said.

"We shouldn't talk of this…" Kai argued.

"Wow, you know you have a really hot accent! You're pretty cute as well…" one of them said giving him a flirtatious smile.

Kai burned red and looked down at his desk.

"So did you punch him?" The girls asked again.

"He sure did!" Came a voice; it was Tyson.

"Thank God! You know it's about time someone did! The asshole…" One of the girls said in a bitchy voice.

"Yeah, nice one Kai!" The other girl said, still giving him a flirtatious grin.

"Ok class! Settle down!" Came a familiar voice. Rei had entered the room.

The class fell silent immediately.

"Ok, today, we're going to go through the second act and what I want is for people to come up to the front and act out the lines given."

Everyone but Kai liked the idea.

Rei smiled and continued. "Everyone will get a turn and it will be good practice for your individual presentations to the class which I will be setting today!" The class groaned at this making Rei chuckle. "We'll get to that later! But on with the class! Ok, first I want Kenny, Fiona and David to come to the front…"

They did so and acted out their lines, pronouncing the words perfectly, and everyone laughed when Tyson went up and took the role of a woman, and they all had to admit he did it pretty well.

"Ok, last but not least, let's see who we haven't had yet…Rachel, Max and Kai…I think that's it!" Rei said as he sat on the top of his desk swinging his legs.

The other two got up straight away but Kai stayed in his seat, heart beating furiously and hands beginning to shake.

"Kai, do you wanna come up?" Rei asked gently and Kai shook his head, his face glowing red, which made Rei smile.

"Oh come on, give it a try!" He said trying to persuade the younger boy, but he just shook his head in a pleading way.

"Yeah come on Kai!" Max said nicely. "We'll help you out if you can't say something!"

"Yeah! Go on Kai!" Tyson urged.

Suddenly random members of the class were encouraging him to go up, and eventually Rei just got off his desk and gently pulled him up and the class applauded nicely.

Kai was assigned the lines of Mercutio and he glanced through his lines and felt himself begin to shake again.

Max got the easy lines. "The what?"

Kai felt his mouth go dry as he read his lines, "The pox of such leesping affecting pha…phan…uhhh…"

Rei helped him out, "Lisping affecting phantacimes…"

Kai tried to continue his lines but his nerves wouldn't let him. He stuttered and mispronounced words.

He felt a rush of relief when he heard Rei stand up.

"Ok! I'm afraid that's all we have time for! Well done guys, that was great! And good work Kai. You're getting better at pronouncing things! Now if you three will take a seat…"

As they did and the class applauded respectively.

"Ok guys! Anyway, I wanted to tell you about these presentations…" The class groaned and Rei smiled; he found it funny when they all did that simultaneously. "Anyway…I want you all to create a five minute presentation on anything you like! It could be about your hobbies, your dog, music you like, anything! Just as long as it's around five minutes and then be prepared for questions! I'm going to be nice and give you three weeks to do it! But tell me next lesson what your chosen topic is, ok?"

The class began to murmur already, discussing the idea.

"Hold it! There's one more thing!"

They stopped and listened.

"You are all going to think I'm evil…but I'm not letting you have notes with you when you're presenting to the class…"

This caused uproar in the class as people protested.

"But Mr. Kon! How are we supposed to do that?" Tyson asked.

Rei smiled. "Well, if you know the topic well enough you should be fine. For example, I could easily give a five-minute talk about the joys of teaching and answer questions right now! The whole point of the exercise is to make you think, not just memorize a script! Plus you'll all learn a little something about each other!"

The bell rang and the class got up, ready to leave.

"Just a sec!" Rei said. "Whose parents are coming to see me tomorrow for parents evening?" He asked.

Several people raised their hands and Kai put his up too.

Rei looked round and made notes of their names. "Ok, I'll tell you what times I will see you all in tomorrow's lesson! Remember class, think about the topic you want to do and let me know tomorrow! Thank you, class dismissed!"

They all walked out apart from Kai who walked up to Rei again.

"Everything ok Kai?" Rei asked.

"Yes…just…I wanted to ask some things…"

"Sure, go ahead!" Rei said in a pleasant tone.

"Do I have to do detention with Nathan?"

Rei pulled a face, "I'm not sure. It would be a silly thing to do seeing as you'll both still be pretty angry about the whole thing. I'll have a word with the principle."

"What about tonight?"

"Tonight?" Rei asked confused.

"Detention…tonight?"

"Oh! No, it'll start tomorrow, but just make sure you stay away from those guys; don't want you getting into anymore fights…"

A huge crashing sound and a flash of light from outside silenced them. They looked out the window and saw a rain pouring heavily and thunder.

Kai groaned. "Great…I will get soaked…" he said out loud without realizing.

Rei looked over. "Well if you wait here for a minute I can give you a lift home; I need to talk to you about something anyway."

Kai burned red, "No! It's ok…I will wait for you to tell me, but you don't have to drive me home…"

"Heh, Don't be so shy. I'd be happy to, just let me go and get my bag and we'll go!"

Kai didn't have the chance to argue and before he knew it Rei had left and come back again.

"Ok, lets go! You know, it's weird how quickly everyone leaves! I'm usually here until 6pm! I only got off early today because I need to sort out parents evening tomorrow…"

Kai and Rei ran out into the rain and into the shelter of a small black car.

"Ok Kai, where do you live?" Rei asked and Kai told him. Rei nodded and they drove out of the school building.

"Ok, I need to talk to you about your English class next term…" Rei started.

"Oh?" Kai asked worried.

"Well, I've been reading everyone's past pieces of work and so on, and from what I gather it's definitely not your strongest subject…"

Kai felt uneasy and ashamed. Once again his face grew a familiar shade of red.

"Which isn't your fault Kai! Don't get me wrong! But I was thinking maybe it would benefit you if you went into the lower group. There will be less people so the teacher can give you more time and the students would be more at your level so you wouldn't feel so nervous. What do you think?"

Kai felt numb. "…You don't want me in your class?" He asked in a hurt voice.

"No! It's not that at all; I'm just trying to give you the best opportunity to pass the summer exams."

Kai sighed. "I do not want to move classes; I like my class, they are nice people. I know I'm not so good with the English but I work very hard…and if you feel I am not able to do good in the tests I will work harder I promise, but please don't kick me out…"

Rei stayed silent but then looked over at the younger boy and saw how hurt he was about the whole thing. "Look Kai, I don't particularly want you to leave my class. You're a good member of the group and when you have enough confidence you give some great ideas, and the work you've done for me so far has been exceptional. To be honest I'm confused; the work you did for Mr. Harris is nowhere near the quality of the work you've done for me, so I'm not sure if it's the fact that you and him didn't get along so you didn't bother as much? Or what?" He asked.

Kai looked out the window.

"Mr. Harris was a bad teacher. He did not take into consideration that I speak English badly because I have not spoken for long and I have only recently learned to write English so my spelling is not good at all. But instead of helping me, he yelled at me saying he was tired of trying to help someone who never bothered. I tried hard to do good work, but no…eventually I stopped trying to please him; I only work for my own…but then he left and you came. You are good teacher; you help me and no yell when I write or say things wrong. Also you help me with other things, so that makes you a friend as well as a teacher. Because of this and the fact that you make me believe I can do it I work harder."

Rei listened to him and smiled. "Well I'm glad you consider me a good teacher Kai, and I'm happy you see me as a friend and I know you're hard working because I've seen your work, but think, is it enough to pass your exam?"

"Yes." Kai said surely.

Rei nodded slowly. "Look, how about next week I give you a little practice test, nothing serious, just a class test. If you get more then 50 then you can stay in my class and the topic won't be brought up again. If you get under than we'll have this talk again and decide what really is best for you, ok?"

Kai nodded. "This is my house here…" Kai said pointing at the house.

"Wow! Nice place! Your family must be pretty wealthy!" Rei stated.

"Yes, my grandfather and uncle run a big business…my father was part of it to until…well…you know."

Rei nodded and remained silent.

"Mr. Kon?"

"Please, outside school, call me Rei. I hate being called 'Mr. Kon'…but only outside school!"

"Ok…Rei?"

Rei laughed softly. "Yes Kai?"

"You know about your family?"

"…What about the whole marriage thing?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How long did it take them to forgive you?"

Rei sighed. "Well, my father still isn't overly happy about it, but the rest of my family is fine. It took them a while…but eventually they saw sense…did you tell your aunt and uncle?"

"No…I can't…it would crush them…" Kai said in a scared and nervous tone.

"Kai…look I know you're still young and people say at this age you're confused, but to be honest I think at this age you know what you want…and if you're not into women then you're not into women, simple as that, but don't hide in the closet about it, it's who you are! And if you're ashamed of who you are…then really there's no point in being alive."

"I know that…" Kai agreed, "But also, being a Hiwatari is who I am, and my future has already been chosen…I will take over the business, get married, have more Hiwatari children…easy as that…it is what Hiwatari's do, I cannot change that…" he said miserably.

Rei sighed and turned to him, "Your cousins did…" he said logically.

Kai looked over at him, "Yes, they did…but they have forgiven them because they think I will be able to carry on Hiwatari…"

Rei was about to speak again when Kai stopped him.

"Please Rei, you have to understand my family mean everything to me, if me being unhappy makes them happy…then so be it…"

"Well…I still think that's a bad way to go about it, but it's your call, but don't forget I'm here if you need me."

Kai smiled and nodded.

"Thank you…"

He turned and said goodbye to Rei before getting out the car and walking towards the front door, listening as Rei drove away.

Kai reached the front door, put his key in the lock and opened it, stepping inside and shutting the door again tiredly.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hello…" said a very blunt female voice; Kai turned round and saw his aunt and uncle looking at him in a strange way.

"Good day at school?" Katya asked.

"It was ok…" Kai said before trying to escape to the sanctuary of his bedroom, but a strong hand stopped him on his shoulder.

"Not so fast…" His uncle said, "We need to discuss a certain incident that happened today…"

Kai felt the blood drain from him; "_Shit…busted…"_ was the only thought that went through his mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-

Bloody hell! I got a little carried away….13 pages….SORRY! Hope you liked it anyway, apologies if you didn't, but I can't update for a while so this should last you until my next update! HOPE YOU LIKEY! PLEASE REVIEW!

10 reviews for an update, but would like more puppy eyes

Thankies! Love you all!

Ciao! And anyone doing exams at the moment, BEST OF LUCK!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Surprise Visit

Hello my pretties! Long time eh? Sorry about that! Had a load of things preventing me from updating! But I'm back and ready to roll! Well…sort of! Please excuse if this chapter isn't too good, I've already written two chapters for different stories in the past few days so I'm all bummed out…peh

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! Love you all!

Anyway back to the story! Hope you enjoy!

Thanks also to Em! My Beta! LOVE YA!

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 6 – Surprise Visit 

"Not so fast…" His uncle said, "We need to discuss a certain incident that happened today…"

Kai felt the blood drain from him; "_Shit…busted…"_ was the only thought that went through his mind.

They led Kai through to their large, red living room, the colour seemed ironic at this point in time due to the emotions that were felt, they seemed to be amplified.

They pushed him onto the couch and sat opposite him with angry expressions.

Kai glanced at them both, waiting for the blow.

"Well…" said Katya sharply, "getting into fights at school? I can't believe you! You could have been suspended! What do you have to say for yourself!" she yelled.

Kai frowned, feeling his anger towards Nathan rise, "He deserved it auntie!" he stated confidently.

"I don't care! The fact of the matter is you should have more self-control! Have you learnt nothing from your grandfather?"

Kai crossed his arms and remained silent.

Katya sighed, "I'm very disappointed in you Kai! I thought better of you! And your grandfather would be disappointed if he knew too! And if your parents were still here the-"

Kai cut her short.

"They're the reason I hit him!" he exclaimed.

Katya was about to say something, but Sergei stopped him, "let him speak Katya…go on Kai…" he said patiently.

"He and a few others randomly came up to me and started insulting me, then when I answered them back he slammed me up against the lockers and was about to hit me! Mr. Kon came along and broke it up and then he started insulting mom! I wasn't gonna stand for it…"

"What was he saying to you?" Sergei asked in a monotone voice.

"He was calling me horrible things because I'm Russian! And he called mom a russkiy whore!"

Sergei listened to him and nodded, "well then that changes things, nice one Kai…" he said calmly.

Katya nearly chocked on the air she was breathing, "Excuse me? What's the matter with you Sergei! I'll admit that what he said was out of line! But Kai still shouldn't have hit him!"

Sergei turned to her, "I disagree, that kid would have hit Kai first if the teacher hadn't have come and also, what he was saying deserved a punch in itself…" he gulped as he saw Katya's deadly glare, "…but I guess that you shouldn't have hit him Kai, he isn't worth your energy."

Kai frowned, "I know that now! But at the time I just saw red and lashed out! It won't happen again, now if you'll excuse me I have homework to do." He declared before leaving the room and running up the stairs.

Sergei watched him go, but his eyes were forced to move when he heard Katya clear her throat, he looked over and saw two large brown eyes staring at him with an angry glare.

"Uhhh…wh-what's wrong my sweet?" he asked cautiously, he knew what that look meant, it meant 'you're in trouble…'

"…'Nice one Kai?'" she mimicked, "What are you? Stupid? We were meant to be punishing him but instead you praise him and encourage him!" she snapped as she moved closer to him.

Sergei moved back, "But honey! He DID deserve it! You and me both know we would have done the same!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She yelled, "You are a bad example when it comes to this! Just like all the Hiwatari men! Fists first! What effect do you think that'll have on Kai?"

"But he needs to learn to defend himself!" Sergei tried to counter, "Life isn't all flowers and butterflies! It's cruel and unfair! He needs to know how to fend for himself!"

Katya growled, "But brawling in school will not get him anywhere Sergei! We both want to do right by Kai! So let's not encourage him to resort to violence for every little thing! I want you to go up those stairs, apologize for what you said and talk to him! He'll listen to you!"

Sergei knew it was best to do as she said, so he nodded and left the room.

As he slowly walked up a large staircase, he mentally planned his little man-to-man talk with Kai.

He walked across a divine dark blue carpet which belonged to a grand hallway, beige walls were decorated with modern paintings that made you feel like you were captured in a dream when you looked at them, among these paintings were old photographs, all in fine golden frames, some black and white and some in colour and they were mainly of Katya, Sergei and Kai's parents when they were younger, as Kai had forbidden any kiddy pictures of him to be put up.

Sergei stopped outside Kai's bedroom door and took a deep breath, he didn't know why but he always felt strange when he had to have 'little talks' with Kai as he felt like he was trying to replace his father.

He knocked on the door, and he heard Kai's voice calling for him to come in.

He opened the door and walked in, he looked around Kai's room, but didn't see Kai.

His room was fairly large, it had the same blue floor as the hall and deep blue walls, at the wall nearest the door sat his desk and laptop and on the far side of the room lay his large bed with black covers, next to it was his wardrobe and on the opposite wall there were several book cases filled with all kinds of books.

"I'll only be a second!" Kai shouted through to him, he was in the en suite bathroom.

Sergei smiled to himself and walked through the room and sat himself on Kai's bed.

True to his word, Kai came out of the bathroom a few seconds later.

Sergei turned round to look at him, "Come and sit down Kai." he instructed gently.

Kai groaned to himself, but did what he was told.

"Look, I know you thought you were defending your parents by hitting that guy…but the fact is you can't just hit people whenever you don't see eye-to-eye."

"I know that Sergei!" Kai complained, "And if you'd have listened to me you would remember that I took a lot of insults from him before hand! It's not like I just hit him over one thing, it was just the last comment that drove me!"

Sergei sighed, "Yes…and I understand, but if this situation ever happens again I want you to promise you'll stay cool, the last thing me and Katya want is for you to be thrown out of school…"

"…Yes Sergei." Kai forced out.

"Promise me!" Sergei demanded.

"I promise!" Kai replied impatiently.

"Good…because in the end violence is never the answer, just look at the mess people have made in the world, wars, conflict, murder…there are always options…just remember that next time you see red, ok?"

"Yes…now can I do my homework?" Kai asked.

Sergei giggled to himself, "Sure, sorry I know I go on a bit…but I just wanted you to understand…I'm sure this was a one-off Kai, so I won't be too hard on you, but next time you won't be so lucky!" he told his young nephew before leaving the room.

Kai smiled and watched him leave and he shook his head slightly.

Kai's P.O.V 

Adults…what are they like eh? You make one mistake and they go out their way to hammer the message into your head.

Ahhhh…I guess they're only trying to make sure I don't get myself into trouble again, but still, I've learnt my lesson.

But it's not really that that's bothering me…it's this test…if I fail I have to move to another class! Away from my friends...away from Rei…

I'm not even sure what it is I'm supposed to be studying! What if I don't learn what I'm meant to?

I guess I should get used to it, most exams are like that right?

I've never really gotten used to exams, when I had a Russian tutor I only really had little pop quizzes, nothing serious.

Why is it that the only thing I like at school gives me the most trouble? English is the only lesson I actually enjoy; yet I'm struggling so much.

I don't know how I'm going to pass this test! And what the hell am I going to do this presentation about? I don't know anything I can talk about that will interest anyone else.

Ah crap, it's parents evening tomorrow as well… another thing to add to my list of misfortunes…I'm scared that my teachers will say bad things about me, Rei too…

Normal P.O.V 

The next day Kai woke up and got ready for school as usual, he showered, dressed and went downstairs, dragging his bag behind him.

"Morning Kai!" Katya greeted, as usual.

"Morning…" He replied tiredly.

"You look worn out, what time did you go to bed last night?" Katya asked worriedly.

"Either very late or very early…depending on how you look at it…."

Katya gave him a disapproving look, "You know better than to do that on a school night! What were you up to?"

"Studying…" Kai replied miserably.

"For what?" Sergei asked as he came in, just overhearing the conversation.

"English, I've been asked to do a test, if I get less than 50 percent I have to be moved to the idiot class…" He said in a very depressed voice.

Katya and Sergei looked at each other and sat down at the kitchen table with Kai, hearing how down he was.

"Look Kai, you know maybe it would be better for you!" Katya said brightly, "You would get the help you needed instead of being thrown into the deep end!"

Kai looked up at the two of them, "What? So you don't think I can either…well that's great…" he said in a slightly angry voice before rising from his seat.

"No, Kai calm down…we just think maybe you should consider going into the lower set and make it easier on yourself, we always thought they were being a bit ambitious by putting you in that class to start with."

Kai frowned, "Ever since Mr. Kon came, my English has become so much better! And he hasn't been here long at all! There aren't many teachers as good as him and I don't want to miss out such an opportunity to improve my English…so no, I'm going to pass this exam even if it means I don't eat or sleep for days…now if you'll excuse me I'll be late for school…see you both later!"

The two watched him leave and turned back to each other, "Fathers stubbornness…" Katya commented as she shook her head.

"No…" Sergei said defensively, "Just very determined…it's a good quality…and I'd bet all my money that he'll pass this exam…"

Katya sighed, "I'm not saying he's stupid and that he can't do it…he can…but just not yet! He's still struggling with grammar and spelling and even vocabulary…I just think its too high standards for him…"

"Well, have faith sweetie!" Sergei said softly before kissing his wife on the cheek, "I have to go to work, so see you later!" and with that he left.

Kai arrived at school and let his feet automatically guide him, he was so tired, he must have had half an hours worth of sleep and was exhausted.

He sat down at the desk next to Max and nodded as they said their usual hellos, he then put his head on the table, supporting it slightly with his arm and closed his eyes, before he knew it he was dosing off and his ears somehow blocked out the sounds of the classroom.

That is until…

"Uhhh…Kai?" came a familiar voice; still hardly conscious he ignored it.

"Kai…Hello? Wakey-Wakey!" Kai instantly woke up when he remembered he was in class. His head bolted up.

"Huh? Oh…oh…I'm so sorry!" he said guiltily as he looked up at two amused amber eyes, and blushed as he heard the class laugh.

"That's ok…just try and stay awake, Christ you do look terrible, you feeling ok?"

"Uhhh…yes…just had no sleep."

"Ohhh…well try and get an early night tonight! People your age need at least 8 hours sleep every night!"

"Uh huh…" Kai said as he rubbed his eyes, they stung with tiredness.

Rei chuckled a little and walked back to the front of the class, "Ok kids, I'd like to write down what it is you're doing your presentation on, I trust you've all thought about it…"

There was an eruption of whispers throughout the class as the students all discussed their ideas.

"Hey! I don't mind you talking, but I'd rather it be a group discussion! Now, first on the list, Fiona, what are you doing your talk on?"

"Uhhh…I was thinking of doing mine on skiing?"

"Perfect!" Rei said enthusiastically and soon he got moving down the list, Kai was amazed how different each of them were, topics ranged from their pets, to sport, to food…Tyson's choice.

Kai felt a little ill, not only had he fallen asleep in Rei's lesson but also he hadn't planned what he would do his presentation on.

"Ok…and last but not least, Kai, what are you doing yours on?"

"Ummm…" He muttered before blushing, "I was thinking…could I not do this? I cannot speak enough…"

Rei tilted his head, "I'm sure you could do it on something! And it would be good practice for you…and it isn't really fair to make everyone else do it and not you."

Kai muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Rei said with a smile, Kai frowned but blushed, "It's ok for them, and they talk the language!"

Rei frowned a little also, "Well, that doesn't mean you can't do it! I know what it's like to have to learn English and it's not fun to stand up and be expected to speak perfect English, but you aren't expected to here, everyone here knows your English isn't so good, so don't worry…now…what do you want to do it on?"

Kai shrugged, feeling defeated and not happy about it, "I don't know…I am nothing interesting to talk about…"

"There must be something…hobby? Do you play anything?"

Kai shook his head, he did, and he just didn't want to say.

"No…I go to school, I come home…do work…relax…very boring yes?"

"Tell us about your home!" A girl at the back suggested.

Rei pulled an approving face and nodded, "That's not a bad idea, you can tell us a bit about your culture and language, it'll be easy for you!"

Kai shrugged, hoping he would have gotten away with not doing it, "Ok…"

Rei giggled a little, "Awww don't worry, you'll be fine…great! Everyone sorted! Now lets get on, I'm giving you the lesson to start planning your talks, so…go!"

The class suddenly got noisy with excited talking between friends about their chosen subjects, Rei looked around at them all before noticing Kai just sitting there staring out of the window.

He walked over to him and kneeled by his desk, "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes…just thinking what to say…"

"Well…how about starting by telling us whereabouts in Russia you're from, what the town is called, how big it is, what is there…."

"I from Moscow, everyone know it!" Kai said with a smile.

"I AM from Moscow and everyone knows it." Rei corrected in a non-patronizing sense.

"Sorry…" Kai said with a blush.

Rei smiled back, "Look Kai, it's ok! You're not going to be able to speak perfect English for a long time even I make mistakes sometimes! So just, you know, practice and practice some more! And this is great practice! I'll help you ok?"

Kai stayed red and nodded, "Ok…well can I do this instead of test?" He asked hopefully.

Rei laughed sympathetically, "Nice try…I'm sorry but both need doing…"

Kai nodded in a disappointed fashion, "Ok…"

Rei sighed, "…so…what can you tell me about Moscow?" He asked.

"Ummm…" Kai thought, "It is capital of Russia, it is where Vladimir Ulyanov, or Lenin is…people come and look at his body…uhhh…winter is very very cold…and summer is quite wet still, but it is nice."

Rei nodded, "Ok…very good, write those things down! Maybe you could tell us a little about the people? What religion are people? Teach us some basic Russian! That would be pretty cool!"

Kai nodded again, "Ok…I will…but it is all so boring…" He got out some paper and wrote it down.

"It is not! I'm interested! Well I'll check on the others and come back! Good work!" Rei said enthusiastically before walking off.

Kai smiled to himself as he wrote ideas down, and for a short time, felt quite self-confident.

The lesson soon ended and before Kai knew it the entire day had ended, he strolled home, feeling exhausted, got to the front door and put the key in the lock, unlocking it quickly and getting inside, he stopped when he heard several voices.

Kai turned around; "Hello?" he called out, waiting to see who was there.

Katya came quickly through the door, "Kai! Hello! Come quick, we have a surprise for you!" she said excitedly as she grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him through the door.

She gently pushed him through the door and Kai went wide-eyed when he saw his cousins and grandfather sitting on the sofas around a small fire in the living room.

"Grandpa!" Kai shouted happily with a huge smile on his face, making his way towards the old man, who rose from his seat and embraced him.

"Hello Kai! God, it seems like you grow a foot taller every time I see you!"

"Yeah, but he's still the baby of the family." A tall redhead commented with a cheeky smile.

Kai stuck his tongue out playfully, "Well I'm not the one that acts like it Tala."

"Hmmm, I see the insult growth hasn't really occurred, but don't worry Kai, one day you might be able to actually threaten me!"

"…And you say I suck!" Kai said with a slight laugh.

"I do!" Tala replied in a superior voice, "Now come here and give your cousin a hug!" he smiled as he opened his arms and jumped on his younger cousin.

Kai did as he was told and embraced his older cousin before doing the same with his other three cousins.

"So what are you all doing here?" Kai asked.

"We all needed a break so we thought we'd pay a surprise visit!" Kai's other cousin Bryan replied.

The family got talking, catching up with each other.

"So I hear you're doing very well at school Kai, how do you like it?" Kai's grandfather asked.

"Uhhh…I like it more now, I have more friends and my teachers are nice."

"That's great! How about the language difference?"

"Uhhh…not so good…my English is terrible still, but my English teacher is really good! He helps me a lot!"

Kai's grandfather frowned, "I thought you said the man was a complete idiot who did nothing but give you a hard time?"

"Yeah, he was, but he's left the school now and we have a new teacher!"

"Oh excellent! Well I want to see how much better it's gotten so from now on we're only going to speak English to you…"

Kai gave him an anxious look.

Tala smirked, "Good idea!" He said in Russian before switching to English, "So Kai, did you know that cations are electrostatically attracted to an anode?"

Kai stared at him blankly, "…What?" he answered in English.

Kai's larger cousin Spencer gently him the redhead on the arm, "Tala that's harsh!" he said with a slight giggle.

Kai rolled his eyes but kept to speaking English, "I bet even you don't know what this means…"

After a little more friendly banter between the cousins, Katya jumped up.

"Jeez I didn't realize what the time was! Kai! Sergei! We have to go to the school!" she declared before frantically fixing her hair and finding her shoes and car keys.

Kai sighed, wishing he didn't have to go as well, he knew what they were going to say, 'quiet in class and struggles'.

He groaned as he sat in the car.

"Something wrong Kai?" Sergei asked.

"No…" he answered quickly, just wanting to get this over with and he stared as they drove to the school.

They arrived and Katya practically jumped out of the car.

"Hurry guys! We're late!"

"…By two minutes…" Sergei said with a sigh, they watched as Katya walked ahead and Sergei gestured towards her, "Women…eh Kai?"

Kai looked up, "Yeah…" he said quietly before walking into the school with them.

The three of them sat for over an hour listening to a variety of his teachers saying the same thing. That Kai was a bright kid, but he was too quiet and shy and sometimes they can't understand what he's trying to say…he felt like what little confidence he had had been battered.

Finally, came Rei and Kai felt a glimmer of hope as the stunning Chinese man took a seat with them.

"Good evening! I'm Mr. Kon, Kai's English teacher!" he said while politely shaking Katya and Sergei's hands.

"Oh, we've heard all about you!" Katya said, which embarrassed Kai slightly.

Rei smiled, "Good things I hope!"

"Oh yes, from what we've heard you're quite the miracle worker!" Katya beamed and Kai avoided eye contact with Rei, who looked at him and smiled,

"Thanks Kai! I wouldn't go that far, but I try! Anyway…this isn't why we're here…so lets get down to business…to be perfectly honest with you I think Kai is a brilliant student and with a little more confidence could be really boost his grade. I've seen his work from when his previous teacher was here and I was quite shocked, it was terrible compared to the work he's done for me so far, I was really impressed! For a guy who struggles with English as a whole, the essay he wrote me really blew me away, best in the class! I trust he's informed you about this test next week?" he asked.

Katya and Sergei beamed at Kai; feeling sheer pride when they realized Rei had asked them a question.

Kai tried to hide his happiness at Rei's words until he mentioned the test, which brought his happiness down again.

"Yes, he told us, but we have every confidence in him that he will pass no problem." Sergei said confidently.

Rei smiled at how supportive they were, "Me too, and let me reassure you that this is purely to make sure that he'll be able to handle the summer exams! It's not that I don't think he's good enough; on the contrary I would hate to loose him as my student! I just don't want the language barrier to harm his chances. But remember Kai I am here for help if you need it! Ok?" He said, addressing Kai, who nodded with a small smile.

"So…I guess all I can say for advice to Kai is…be a bit more confident in yourself, we all know you're a clever guy, and don't worry about not being able to speak perfect English, for someone whose only been learning for such a short time, you speak it very well! So don't worry about making mistakes, with languages you only learn by your mistakes!"

Kai looked up at him before smiling and nodding, "I will try…" he said shyly.

"Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari I also think it would be helpful if the two of you help Kai with his presentation since I know he's feeling very uncomfortable about it."

"What presentation?" Sergei asked.

Rei leant back in his chair, "Each student in my class has to do a presentation on a topic of their choice and answer questions, Kai didn't want to do it but unfortunately he has to and decided in the end that he'd do his on Russian life and culture and language."

"Oh…well we didn't know that, but what a good idea!" Katya stated.

Rei giggled, "Me too but I don't think Kai agrees" he said before tilting his head, "Do you Kai?"

Kai quickly shook his head but stayed quiet.

They talked a little while longer until the meeting was finally over.

"Thank you for coming Mr. And Mrs. Hiwatari! It's been a pleasure!"

"And you Mr. Kon…you know Kai thinks very highly of you and his English is much better, so I would like to invite you to our house for dinner!"

Kai nearly choked on the air he was breathing and wished a big black hole would swallow him whole.

Rei smiled and touched his chest, "Wow, I'm flattered, this is a first! I'd love to! What day and time?"

Katya thought for a moment, "Are you free tomorrow evening?"

"I am! What time?"

"Around 7?"

"Perfect, thank you very much!" Rei said politely.

"What food do you like Mr. Kon?" Katya asked.

"Ummm…anything really, and please, call me Rei outside school!"

Katya nodded, "Of course…how about I cook Russian food for you? Do you like it?"

Rei shrugged, "Can't say I've tried it, but sure! I'd like to try!"

Sergei laughed softly, "If you like meat and cabbage you'll be ok!"

Rei laughed at his remark, "Well then I'd love to try Russian food!"

Katya grinned at him, "Perfect! I look forward to it!"

Rei nodded, "Me too, tomorrow at seven it is!"

They said their goodbyes and left.

The Hiwatari's sat in the car and Katya saw Kai's scowling face in the mirror.

"What's wrong Kai? He did nothing but compliment you!"

"I cannot BELIEVE you asked my teacher to our house!"

"What's wrong with that?" Katya asked.

"…It's just not normal! Do you want me to get beaten up for being the teacher's pet!'

"…No…but I mean he's been such a help I thought it would be nice, my mother did that when I was a girl at school."

"Yeah and that was a long time ago and in another country! You're always telling me things are different here!"

"Yes well…oh I'm sorry Kai! I'm sure he won't tell anyone…"

Kai just sat and sighed, feeling very embarrassed.

"I'm sure we could make an excuse…" Katya said feeling quite guilty.

"Forget it, it's ok…" Kai said miserably.

There was an awkward silence until Kai suddenly thought.

"Katya! Grandpa and the others are here too!"

"Yeah?" Katya said, expecting more to come from it.

"So Mr. Kon is going to meet my entire family!"

"Oh…" Sergei said in realization, "Damn this really wasn't a good idea was it…"

"What's wrong with that?" Katya asked, "Are you embarrassed of your family?"

"When my teacher is coming over, YES!"

There was silence for the rest of the journey, and as soon as they got home Kai ran straight up to his room.

He paced around his room before letting himself collapse on the bed.

"Great…just fucking great…" he said to himself.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

FINITO! Urgh I've been writing this stupid chapter for about 2 months on and off and I still managed to make it suck!

Hope it's not so bad! I'll try and make it better! PLEASE REVIEW!

Well it's 1:30am so I'm done here! Thanks for reading! And please review! Or no update!

Love y'all!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. The Dinner

HELLLOOOO ME PRETTIES! Sorry it's taken me so damn long to update! You know how it is, one thing pops up, and another and another until you sit down and realize, 'shit, I haven't updated in months!'

Anyway, I'm back at least for a short while as its summer holidays now! So I'll try and update all my stories and even finish some by the end of the summer!

Infact, I have to wonder if I even have any readers anymore…anyone that does read this, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU!

Ok, for a few reviewers, I speak to you!

Kai'sgrl : ….I love you girly! You made a pretty accurate guess of what is about to happen, and I planned it months ago! Great minds think alike they say! Thanks for reviewing!

Sho'Jo Untainted: Hey! Thanks for the praise! I WUV YOU! Glad you like it!

Mourir: Hey! Thanks for the comment! Really glad you like it so much for a ReixKai! KEEP THE FAITH IN THE REIXKAI'S! And thanks for reviewing!

And to EVERYONE who reviewed, you know how much I love you guys! Thanks so much! And please keep doing so! It's nice to know people like what you spend hours writing!

OK! BACK TO THE STORY!

READ AND REVIEW! GRACIAS!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7 – The Dinner 

Kai woke up the next morning with an abominable queasiness in his stomach, today was the day his English teacher would meet not only his aunt and uncle, but his grandfather AND four cousins, as well as seeing his house! Nope, today was not going to be a good day for Kai Hiwatari.

He groaned as he rolled himself out of his cozy bed and, just like every other morning, headed straight for the bathroom.

Kai's POV 

Great, just fucking great! Rei's coming over tonight! How abnormal is that? I've never heard of teachers coming over to student's houses for dinner! But no, aunt Katya had to go and break the mould didn't she? OHHH I could have killed her!

And I know my cousins are going to do everything in their power to completely humiliate me! Then what will I do? Rei'll think I'm a complete idiot and won't be nice to me anymore! HOLY SHIT WHAT IF HE TELLS THE CLASS STUFF? I'll be an even bigger laughing stock!

So yeah, you can probably tell I'm not the happiest bunny today…maybe I can somehow make it so that he doesn't come over…like…I don't know, burn our house down? Round up rabid animals to infest the place? Or just shoot myself in the face…

Damn…how will I be able to look him in the eye? I've never been so embarrassed! Well one thing is for sure; I won't be forgiving aunt Katya any time soon…

Normal POV

Kai walked down the stairs as he did every morning and into the kitchen, and as usual Katya was making coffee and breakfast, she turned and smiled at him.

"Morning Kai!"

"…." Kai ignored her.

Sergei looked up from his paper when he saw Kai didn't answer her, "Oh Kai come on, you know she didn't do it to embarrass you!" he reasoned with a sympathetic voice when he saw Katya's sad face.

"Well she has! And I'm not forgiving you for a long damn time! If my face gets red once tonight then I'll never speak to any of you again!" He shouted at the family before storming out to go to school.

"…Have a nice day Kai!" Tala called after him, only to hear the front door slam in return.

Katya glared at the red-head, "Alright you guys, I messed up and shouldn't have invited him over, but I swear if any of you embarrass him I'll cut off your privates and make goulash out of them!"

The 6 men looked at the normally sweet and smiling Katya in surprise and fear, "…Yes, Katya…" they all answered, knowing she was capable of such things when angered.

Kai stormed down the school corridors that day, anyone who saw him knew to leave him well alone, especially with the story of how he beat up Nathan, he'd become a sort of legend in the school grounds.

Though, that didn't stop Tyson.

"Morning Kai! How's it going? Whoa, which side of the bed did you get out of this morning?" He asked when he saw Kai rip open his locker door and slam it shut again seconds later once he'd gotten his books out.

"The left, my bed is against a wall, why you ask?" Kai answered in a blunt voice, not familiar with the expression.

Tyson couldn't help but laugh, though quickly stopped once he'd received his first evil glare from the Russian.

"Why is this funny?" Kai snapped.

"Oh…it's just here…if someone's in a bad mood we say they got out of the wrong side of the bed."

"Stupid expression…" Kai spat back before zooming off to Math.

Tyson stood there for a moment wide eyed and blinked a few times before chasing after him.

"Kai, what's wrong man? I've never seen you in such a pissed off mood!"

"It's nothing, I'm ok!" Kai answered back as he started the work the teacher had set on the board.

Max and Kenny joined a few minutes later and were also worried by Kai's blatant moodiness, but chose to let it pass.

They got through math and history, but at lunch they couldn't stay quiet any more.

"Kai what's the problem? You've been in a mood all day!" Max asked.

"I told you, nothing!" Kai snapped back.

"Then why are you looking like the world is about to end?" Tyson asked.

"Look, I say I am ok, I am ok, alright?" Kai replied.

"What ever you say, but snap out of it soon cause we want the fun Kai!"

Kai just mumbled and sat silent for the rest of the lunch break before the group wandered off to their next lesson.

Again, Kai didn't say much, just did as he was asked to do by the teacher and that was it.

Though finally, the time had come to go to English, final lesson of the day, and Kai almost felt like running away at full speed.

They all sat down at their desks and talked among themselves until Rei walked into the room.

"Afternoon guys!" Rei greeted cheerfully, "I trust you were all happy with what your teachers said about you last night?"

The class nodded.

"Good! Right, well, anyway, today I thought we could spend a little time recapping Romeo and Juliet and the rest of the time you can work on your presentations! Sound ok?"

The class nodded once again.

"Great! So, who can tell me what happened in scene one?"

Kai sat silently staring at his table, in a few hours that man would be sitting in his house, meeting his family and eating his food, though it doesn't sound a lot, to Kai it was a traumatic teenage experience.

"Kai, can you tell us what happens in scene two?" Rei's beautiful voice asked the young boy.

Kai looked up quickly, "No." he answered before going back to staring at his table.

Rei frowned slightly, "Oh come on Kai! You won't get anywhere like that! Just try!"

Kai sighed, "There is a man who want to marry Juliet."

"Good, and…" Rei encouraged him to say more.

"And…Juliet's dad says she is too little, but if he can make her love him, he can marry."

"Excellent, and where's Romeo?" Rei asked.

"He is trying to go to party…to see his girlfriend."

"Ah…careful, she isn't his girlfriend is she?"

Kai felt nervous, "uhhh...she doesn't want to go to bed with him so tells him she doesn't like him?"

The class giggled and Kai's nervousness increased, especially when he was Rei smiling too.

"Well, nicely put, but no! Hold on, he got it right!" He told the class as they giggled, "If you remember, Rosaline took a vow of chastity and so doesn't return his affections! Anyway, well done!"

The lesson went on and they began working on their presentations, Kai had a feeling they would be so he printed off some information and began translating them as best as he could and writing ideas down.

Rei came over to him, "Wow, its looking really good Kai!" He praised when he saw how much work he'd been doing.

"Thank you." Kai said with a slight smile.

Rei tried to read the print outs, "…so what does this all say?" he asked when he was they were all in Russian.

"Oh, it is just about Moscow, the people and the culture and thing…nothing very interesting."

"Oh don't put yourself down! It is interesting if you make it interesting! Anyway I've got to go round the rest of the class, good work!" he said as he walked off and checked the others.

Soon enough the lesson was over and Kai walked home by himself as usual and went to the kitchen where his aunt, uncle and two of his cousins sat.

"Hey…" He greeted tiredly.

"Hey Kai, good day at school?" Bryan asked.

"Meh, it was alright…" Kai replied with a very unenthusiastic tone.

Tala looked up, "Look Kai, we know how nervous y'are about tonight, so grandpa, Ian and Spence have gone off for the evening.

"…You did that for me?" Kai asked.

"Well, we didn't want you feeling embarrassed, and I know I'd be the same so I sent them packing for the night."

"…Thanks Tala" Kai said with a soft smile.

"No problem Kid."

The evening went on, and before they knew it 6pm had come, one hour remained till Rei was to arrive.

"Boys, can you set the table, and Tala for god's sake can't you wear something a little smarter?" Katya lectured as she cooked frantically.

"Auntie, calm down! Its just dinner! There's no need to get all dressed up!"

Kai nodded, "I'm just wearing what I normally wear…he's used to it anyway…"

"There ya go!" Tala claimed in victory, "I look fine! Now stop panicking!"

A little later, Kai looked up at the clock, it was 7pm exactly, and sure enough a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Sergei quickly rose to answer it, leaving the other 3 boys in the living room.

Kai turned to them, "Ok, I'm begging you, PLEASE don't say anything stupid!"

"Relax shrimp, we won't do anything dumb…just relax!"

A moment later, a familiar figure walked into the room, "Hi Kai, Hello!" Rei said with a smile as he looked upon Kai's cousins.

"I'm Rei, Kai's English teacher!"

"Bryan, pleased to meet ya!"

"…. Tala, nice to meet ya…" Tala answered while looking him up and down and thinking '_wow….'_

Kai was thinking the same thing, no longer was Rei wearing a sexy suit, he was wearing an even sexier Chinese tunic, which accentuated his features and made him look even more exotic.

Katya came in from the kitchen, "Hello again Rei! You hungry?"

"I am actually, yeah! And whatever it is you're cooking smells great."

Bryan leaned back and nudged Kai "_Doesn't mean it'll taste great judging by Katya's cooking…" _he whispered to him in Russian, Kai giggled and Katya simply glared, hearing him.

"Anyway, dinner's in five! Make yourself at home!" She instructed before dashing off to the kitchen once again.

Rei did as he was told and took a seat with the three boys, Sergei soon joined them.

He looked around in awe, "wow…your house is amazing!" he commented.

"Well thanks, we like it…care for a drink Rei?" Sergei asked politely.

"Uhhh sure, why not?"

Sergei went off to get him a drink, just as Katya announced dinner was ready.

The six of them sat round the large wooden table, plates and pots of steaming hot food sat temptingly in front of them.

"Dig in! I hope you like it all! Used strictly family recipes!" Katya bragged, secretly she was very proud of her culinary skills.

"…You cooked all this?" Rei asked as he looked upon it all, there was enough there to feed an army.

"Yes I did, so enjoy!"

"…Forgive me for looking like an idiot…but what exactly is all this?" Rei asked in a bashful tone, which Kai found adorable.

"Not at all!" Katya waved his comment away, " This is Golubtsy, Borscht, Potato Zrazy…" her list went on and Rei could only listen to her with wide eyes, Kai and his cousins could only chuckle.

They started eating, and Kai noticed something to his horror, Tala and Rei were frequently glancing at each other.

"So Rei, you're from China huh?" Tala asked.

"That's right, I'm from Hong Kong…" Rei answered back as he looked up to meet Tala's brilliant ice-blue eyes.

"Such a beautiful country…"

"You've been there?" Rei asked.

"Yeah…I've visited Shanghai and Beijing before…amazing places."

Kai could merely watch as he his older cousin flirted with his teacher, and the one he had feelings for, he felt jealousy start to boil within him.

He sat in silence as the rest of them engaged in conversation, though it was mostly Tala flirting with Rei. It had gotten to a point where he couldn't take it anymore and so excused himself from the table and took his plate into the kitchen.

By this point, most of them had almost finished anyway, and Tala rose to take the other plates and dishes to the kitchen.

"Let me help!" Rei insisted and he two gathered dishes and followed Tala.

Kai growled slightly to himself as he heard the two enter the kitchen as he was emptying his plate, but tried hard to keep a normal composure.

"So Rei, you doing anything tomorrow night?" Tala asked.

"Umm…just school work really, it takes forever to mark essays you know…and we don't get paid for it!"

"Well why don't you come out with me for a drink instead?" Tala asked.

Kai pretended he didn't hear anything, but was really anticipating Rei's answer.

'_Please say no, please say no, please say no!' _he begged his teacher mentally.

"…I don't know…" Rei answered quietly, looking over at Kai, "I don't really think it's appropriate to go out with a student's cousin…"

Tala waved his comment aside, "Don't be silly, what does it matter? You're not _my_ teacher, so what issues are there?"

Rei shrugged, and opened his mouth to answer, but Tala quickly cut in before he had a chance.

"Besides, it's just a drink…I'm not asking you to marry me or anything!" Tala reasoned with a smirk.

Rei looked up at the taller man, "Well…in that case I guess it's not hurting anyone…"

Kai however, thought differently, he felt his first little taste of jealousy and heartbreak.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight…" Tala insisted as he walked out the kitchen, putting his hand gently on Rei's hip as he squeezed past him.

Kai's hurt deepened when he turned round and saw Rei smiling to himself like a loved-up schoolgirl, luckily for him, he didn't see Tala touch him.

The evening went on, and Kai felt his bitterness towards his cousin increase as he and his teacher realized they had a lot in common.

"_What does he have that I don't?"_ Kai screamed in his head, "_What makes him so special?"_

Finally, Rei decided it was late and he had to leave.

"Well, I'd better call it a night, but thanks so much for having me, the food was great! I didn't realize how good Russian food was! You'll have to teach me Katya!"

"Any time Rei! And feel free to drop by when you want!"

Rei said his goodbyes and left the house.

"So, did we embarrass you?" Tala asked once he had gone.

Kai glared at Tala in a way he'd never glared at anyone before.

"I hate you…" he spat bitterly before running back up to his room.

"Oh Tala! What did you do this time?" Katya asked in despair.

Tala shrugged, "I have no idea! I'll go see…" he said in a confused tone before walking up the stairs and knocking on Kai's bedroom door.

"Kai, open up! What did I do?"

Kai threw his door open, tears in his eyes, "You just couldn't help yourself could you! You won't be happy until you've fucked every man you lay your eyes upon!"

Tala was taken aback, "…That's a little harsh, all I did was ask him out for a drink!"

"That's bull! Why couldn't you just leave him alone! He deserves better than someone like you who just wants to get into his pants!"

Tala pushed him gently into his room and shut the door; "…I see why you're so upset now…you like him don't ya?"

Kai frowned and turned away from him, hating that he could be read so easily, "Don't be ridiculous…"

"I'm not…you keep saying what a nice guy he is, he's totally hot and he acts like he cares about you…you'd be kind of odd not to have some kind of feelings towards him…wait! Oh my god that means you're gay too! Christ have you said anything to Katya and Sergei?"

Kai's face flushed again, "No I haven't! And I'm not going to either!"

"But Kai, if you don't they'll make you marry some gold-digging slut who only wants you for your money!"

Kai sighed, "I know that, but I don't want to disappoint them, it's been ok for you guys to get away with it because at least they had me to keep the family going and stuff, but if I turn round and tell them I'm gay then which of us will have kids?"

Tala felt sympathetic towards him, he remembered back to when he too was struggling with the choice of telling his family or not.

"Kai…you can't throw away your chances of happiness for them…sure they may be a little upset, but they love you for who you are, not for who you will love…"

Kai smiled slightly, "You know that's not how it works…"

Tala put a hand on his shoulder, "Well, don't think you'll loose your entire family, should everyone else choose to hate you, which they won't, you'd always have me and the cousins."

Kai looked to the floor, "Thanks Tala…but I'm standing by my choice, I can't let them down after everything…"

Meanwhile, Rei drove home feeling quite content…and stuffed with Russian cuisine.

Once he'd parked his car, he briskly walked from the street to the door of his apartment and hurriedly opened the door before walking in and throwing his keys on the side tiredly.

"Hey, how was it?" came a voice from their small living room.

"It was great thanks, they were all really nice and god damn that women can cook…oh for gods sake Lee! How many times have I told you not to leave your bag in the hallway?" Rei nagged as he tripped slightly on it and checked the mail.

"Sorry, I'll move it…" Lee's voice came closer as the older man appeared into the hallway and quickly grabbed his bag.

"Thanks…and I won't be around tomorrow evening by the way." Rei informed him casually.

"Why? Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"Oh…" Rei blushed slightly, "Kai's cousin asked me out for a drink…"

"Rei you sly son of a bitch! What a great way to pick up guys! Go into teaching…"

"It's not like that Lee…we actually had a lot in common…and you know I'm not one for one-night stands, if he tries anything I'll tell him where to go!"

"So tell me about him…" Lee said excitedly, pulling Rei by the arm back to the living room and sitting them both down, he'd been hoping Rei would find someone for a while.

"Well…he's Russian, he helps run his family's business, he's very charming…and funny…and attractive, has really amazing eyes!"

"Great ass?" Lee asked.

"…Well…hey! What does that matter to you? You're not in to guys!" Rei quizzed with red cheeks.

"Hey I'm just trying to see if this guy is worthy of you is all…"

"…You're too protective!"

"Well anyway, does he look anything like that Kai kid?"

"…Actually no…Kai has really deep red eyes and Tala has very ice blue eyes…both really unusual actually."

They kept talking about them for a while, when Lee noticed something.

"Hang on, did you just say Tala's only here for a visit?"

"Yeah! He's going back…to…Russia…soon…oh…" Rei's happiness fell as he kicked himself for not realizing sooner.

"…He's just another fuck-wit trying to get down my pants isn't he…" he said sadly.

"…Well you never know Rei-Rei! But it seems a bit stupid to get all hyped up about how great this guy is if he's just going to go on the other side of the world!"

"…Maybe you're right…"

"Doesn't stop you from having a bit of fun though bud…maybe you could have a bit of a fool around just this once!"

"Lee!" Rei said in a slightly disgusted tone, "You know I'm not that kind of guy…"

"Yeah…" Lee began, "But you're a guy all the same, you must get a little frustrated…here's a chance to relieve some of that with no strings attached!"

Rei sighed, not liking that comment.

"Or you could just date the other one!" Lee suggested playfully.

"Ha! Kai? My 16 year old student?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well why not? It could be an epic romance about two lovers who society deems to be wrong!" Lee stated theatrically "I mean come on Rei, you are covering Romeo and Juliet…and isn't the kid meant to be a real cutie?"

"…I'm not saying he isn't an attractive kid, but he is a student! Don't be stupid…"

"Hey, I think it'd be hot if you both hooked up…"

"…Uhhh…why?" Rei asked in confusion, he had no idea why Lee was dwelling on this.

"Just the whole teacher/student thing is pretty hot…and if he happens to be a hopeless romantic then he'd be your kind of guy! Just a few years younger, and lets face it, what married couple doesn't have a few years between them? Just keep it a secret till he graduates! You can't say the whole taboo and forbidden thing wouldn't make it all the more sexy!"

"Lee…?"

"Yeah?"

"…You got all that from a porn video didn't you?"

"Damn straight! I should lend it to you…then you could consider what we're talking about…"

"…You're disgusting."

"You love it!"

Rei shook his head, "I'm going to bed…"

The next day had come and pretty much gone before Rei and Kai had a lesson together.

"Afternoon guys, today is just a case of getting on with your presentations again!"

"You don't plan very much with us, do you Mr. Kon?" Tyson joked.

Rei shook his head playfully, "Nah, I'm too busy with more important things than planning lessons with you guys."

They got on with their presentations and Rei went over to Kai.

"Hey, thanks for last night, I had a great time! Please thank your aunt and uncle again!"

"I will…" Kai said with a slight smile.

Rei couldn't help but feel an atmosphere of awkwardness between them, which he didn't like, "…Kai you don't mind me meeting your cousin do you?"

"No, of course not…" Kai lied.

"…Because it doesn't mean anything at all in that way, it's just a drink…"

"It is none of my business what you do in your own time…" Kai said plainly.

Rei's eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded, "…ok…well…good work so far!" he said awkwardly before moving on to the other students.

Kai sighed, not liking the awkwardness either, but he just kept his mouth shut and got on with what he was asked to do and said no more to Rei that day.

Later on that evening, Kai was sitting in his room at his desk doing his homework, when he heard Tala singing to himself in the next room, he tried to ignore it but couldn't.

He got up and walked to the doorway of Tala's room and leant against the doorframe, watching his cousin in nothing but a pair of dark blue jeans, fixing his hair while singing to himself.

"Hey Kai, what shirt shall I wear?"

"…I thought you weren't going to put any effort in?" Kai asked in an annoyed tone, last night Tala promised not to seduce Rei.

"…Well what if I find someone else there? Don't want to look like I've been living under a bridge do I?"

"…The blue one brings out your eyes and makes your arms look more toned…" Kai said miserably, fully aware that Tala was much more attractive then he was, and that Rei would definitely fall for him and not even think about him…especially in that way.

"Spoken like a true gay!" Tala joked as he put on the shirt.

Kai sighed and Tala looked over at him, "…You've really got a thing for him haven't ya?"

Kai looked around, making sure no one was around, "If I say yes, will you back off him?"

"Depends how much of a thing you have for him." Tala said with a sly smirk, teasing his younger cousin.

"…I think I love him…"

Tala's smirk disappeared as he turned to him, "You what?"

"I know, I know…it's crazy…he's my English teacher and I've only known him a little while…but what can I say…I think about him all the time and I know if I were with him I'd be happy…"

"…Kai, you've got to stop this infatuation…if you think you love him then you need to stop it now, it'll only end in heart-break, the guy is your teacher and there's no way you can have a relationship…"

"Don't you think I know that! Christ I wish I didn't feel the way I do…but you can't help who you fall for, you of all people should understand that…" Kai tried to explain; though he was confused himself which made it hard for him to put it into words.

Tala sighed, "I do understand…but it can't work…you're a nice guy, aim your affections to someone who can return them…but don't worry, I won't do anything stupid…" he said quietly before leaving the house to pick up Rei.

He parked outside his apartment and beeped his horn before looking at his watch, 7:10pm.

He looked out the window and saw the gorgeous Chinese man come towards his car, open the door and get in.

"Fashionably late huh?" Rei asked with a cheeky smile.

"Could say that!" Tala answered, returning the smile as he drove away.

"So where are we going?" Rei asked as he sat innocently in the passenger seat with his hands folded on his lap.

"Well, I know a really great bar we could go to…it's quite quiet but fun all the same."

"Sounds good!" Rei answered quietly, glancing over at the handsome driver with a bashful smile, Rei had never been very confident with men.

Once they arrived at the rather glitzy bar, the two grabbed a small table and called the waiter over.

"Double vodka please…" Tala ordered.

"…Just an orange juice for me…" Rei ordered timidly.

"Pft! Are you kidding me?" Tala joked, "Make his a double V too!" Tala demanded as the waited nodded and went away.

"…I don't drink very much…" Rei began and Tala just smirked, "Come on, just loosen up a little, I wont be drinking anymore 'cause I'm driving, so you can have as much as you like! I won't let you make a fool of yourself!" Tala winked.

Four vodkas for Rei later, he was no where near sober…

"So I said to 'im…screw you! I'm not your bitch or your slave! I QUIT! …And I walked out!" Rei tried to explain.

Tala, on the other hand, was perfectly sober and had no idea whatsoever about what Rei was talking about, though nodded and smiled all the same.

"Ok…I think it's time we got you home!" Tala said nicely.

"What's the matter? I'm not sexy enough for ya?"

"…No…it's just you're pretty drunk and it's late…"

"Ohhh I see! I'm a teacher so you don't want me!"

"That makes no sense, it doesn't bother me that you're a teacher!" Tala said with a small smile, trying to get him to stand up.

"Yeaaaaah…you just want to get into my pants…" Rei said, contradicting himself.

"No…I want to get you home…" Tala argued as he pulled Rei up and helped him out of the bar and into the car.

As he drove, Rei made random attempts to try and seduce Tala, though Tala had so far kept his promise to Kai, he was struggling, the man sitting next to him may have been drunk, but he was sexy as hell.

He parked the car outside Rei's apartment.

"Wanna come in for coffee?" Rei asked in a drunken manner.

"…No thanks! I've got to get back…"

"Oh…Wanna come in for sex?" Rei asked again, rubbing his hand on Tala's thigh.

"Wow…uhhh…certainly direct…" he gulped as he felt Rei's hand on him and gently pulled his hand away, "But no thanks…I've got to get home and you need to sleep…"

"Why don't ya wanna sleep with me? Is something wrong?" Rei slurred in an upset manner.

"No…it's jus-" he was cut off by Rei leaning over and slamming his lips against his, putting his arms around his neck, pulling them closer together.

Tala tried to pull away, but his resistance against Rei's seduction was running on empty and he kissed him back passionately…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

OK! I want a bit of reader input here! I know I finished it a little short, but I couldn't decide…should Tala sleep with Rei? Or should he stay true to Kai and push him away!

THE ONE MOST VOTED FOR GETS THE PART IN THE STORY! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR PREFERED IDEA!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'm going to Ireland for a few days so when I get back I promise I'll get right on this one! I PROMISE YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT MONTHS AGAIN!

Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoyed! Now I must go to sleep…I have work in the morning…bleh….

READ AND REVIEW!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Aftermath

Hey babies! How's it going? As promised, I'm working on this story more quickly than usual! And I was amazed at how many reviews I got for it! I'm glad most of you like it! But there were a few reviewers who didn't seem that happy, so for you guys, I'm answering your queries!

Ash: wow…you certainly like picking flaws in my writing! But that's ok I want honest reviews! Your first point was about Rei being out of character towards the end, I know he is out of character here, but that's because he's drunk, not only that, but Rei may seem like a confident character, but maybe deep down he has a lot of insecurities, after all, don't we all? And besides, he's a very good looking guy, maybe he's had men only wanting him for his body in the past, that might mess up your confidence with men! That's just what I felt he'd be like though, so sorry if you don't agree!

Your second point, I'm fully aware that if Rei and Kai were to have a relationship and they were caught Rei would loose his job and probably end up in prison, HOWEVER this is fiction bud! It doesn't have to follow the rules of reality! But nowhere did I say Rei and Kai would get together and everyone be understanding and they all live happily ever after! I'm aware there are issues! So don't worry, I'm not an idiot.

Third point, Tala called Katya his aunt because she's just that...his aunt, did you ever consider that maybe there are more in the family than Katya, Sergei and Kai's parents? I can see why maybe that'd confuse you; I didn't make it clear, so sorry about that! I hope this clears things up for you, and hope you still enjoy the story!

Animelover6000: Hey! Glad you like it mate! And I can assure you there will be Kai and Rei scenes soon, it's just hard to get it in you know? I can't just make Kai jump on Rei…as much as I'd love to, so sorry for making you wait! I'll try to get something in soon, either this chapter or the next! …Maybe I can make Kai have a kinky dream or something for now, would that be ok?

KakashisDolphin: Hey babe! … Hmmm…that death threat is making me think twice about making them sleep together…BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! Thanks so much for saying my writing has improved! MEANS A LOT!

Kyoki Hinote: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! But one thing to say…I think Tala and Bryan make a cute couple, but in this context they're cousins! So sorry, but no incest here! Hope you enjoy though!

Nashia: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I did rate this fic M, but for now I can't just throw sex scenes about, I'm trying though, believe me! Hahaha, anyway, yeah I also rated this fic M because well…I don't know I didn't think I should put a story about a student/teacher in a lower rating, but I'll try and get some stuff in! I don't want to bore ya!

Well…that's that! And if anyone does find something wrong then please let me know! But before you do let me remind you it's a story, so it aint real…therefore things aren't going to be like they are in real life! THANKS!

Ok…. back to the story…. if I get hit by a lot of shoes I will change it! Hope you like it! Crosses fingers

**JUST A NOTE! INCASE ANYONE IS CONFUSED, AT HOME KAI SPEAKS RUSSIAN, NOT ENGLISH! JUST INCASE ANYONE DIDN'T REALISE!**

"**(Talking in Russian in company of non Russians)"**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 8 – Aftermath

Tala tried to pull away, but his resistance against Rei's seduction was running on empty and he kissed him back passionately.

Rei undid his seatbelt quickly and leaned closer into Tala, though in the car it was proving difficult in the cramped conditions and so was beginning to feel increasingly frustrated with the restrictions.

He pulled away from the kiss and took Tala's hand, "Come inside…" he urged, "My bed is big enough for the both of us…"

Without a second thought Tala also undid his seatbelt and got out the car, following Rei to the front door, which he was slammed against and kissed repeatedly, drunken hands roamed his toned, masculine chest and began attempting to crawl up his shirt to explore his skin, but Tala grabbed them before they had the chance.

"Frisky are we?" Tala asked teasingly with a smirk as he saw Rei's flushed cheeks, the younger Chinese man glanced up at him with glazed eyes, he clumsily reached for his keys in his trouser pocket and forced the door open before hastily dragging Tala to his bedroom and shutting the door.

The sound of the door shutting woke his sleeping flat mate, who sat up tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he stood up and peered round the doorway and saw Rei's keys on the shelf as usual, meaning he was definitely home.

He jumped slightly when he heard the sound of movement within Rei's bedroom…the sounds belonged to more than one person, so Lee guessed that his time had come to retreat back to the living room and turn up the TV…

"_Well…I always knew he'd end up needing some loving sooner or later…it's been a while." _He thought to himself as he turned up the TV and continued watching his program and eating potato chips.

Back in the bedroom, Rei had attempted to remove Tala's shirt with his drunken hands but began to feel disgruntled as the fumbling meant that the buttons stayed fastened. To Tala's surprise he violently tore it open, sending buttons dropping to the floor in all directions and suddenly pounced on him, sending the two of them crashing onto the double bed.

Rei quickly but unsteadily straddled the red head triumphantly and with a sexy smile threw off his top, revealing smooth ripples of muscle covered by silky soft, tanned skin.

Tala couldn't help but feel aroused, his body was telling him he was lucky and should go for it, wanting nothing more but to please Rei and be pleased by him in return, but his heart was struggling with a dilemma.

Rei leant down and began leaving trails of sloppy kissed on Tala's skin, moving lower and lower, his hands doing the same and pulling down the zipper to Tala's pants.

Tala couldn't deny it felt good, but as his body felt the pleasure, his heart felt the pain, as Kai's voice popped into his head that for a moment haunted him.

"…_I think I love him…"_

"…Rei, wait a sec…" Tala pushed his shoulders gently, the young Chinese man sat up and tilted his head in confusion, "…what's the matter?" he asked in a soft voice.

"…I'm sorry, I have to go…"

"What? Why…what's the matter?"

"I just can't do this ok?" Tala explained softly as he started to sit up.

"But why not?" Rei asked persistently, starting to feel like maybe he'd done something wrong, after all…he was horny.

"…Its not that…its just…it's nothing but I have to go." Tala answered awkwardly as he got up and headed for the door.

Rei stood up quickly and swayed, "You can't just walk out on me without givin' me a proper explanation!" he slurred angrily.

Tala turned and sighed, "Look Rei, you're a great guy bu-"

He was cut off as Rei fell to the floor.

"Shit…Rei are you alright?" Tala asked in a concerned manner as he went over to him and picked him up.

Rei groaned tiredly and muttered to himself, Tala couldn't really make out what he was saying.

"Ok…bedtime…" Tala whispered as he placed Rei in his bed and covered him up with his blanket before leaving his room.

"_Well…at least I get to make an easy escape…"_ Tala thought to himself, feeling cowardly.

Lee heard the bedroom door open and got up, looking through the doorway to see a red head heading towards the front door.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked suspiciously.

Tala jumped, "Oh, Hi…yeah, Rei drank a bit too much so I put him to bed."

"I see…" Lee said plainly, "And I suppose you've got to run?"

"As a matter of fact I do, but it's not what you think…" Tala could spot a protective friend a mile away, "I'm not here to get into his pants, infact Rei wanted us to sleep together but I pushed him away, now excuse me, I'll call him tomorrow to see how he is…"

Lee watched him leave and then automatically went to Rei's room to see Tala was right…he'd drunk way too much.

Tala drove home feeling plagued with guilt, in a way he'd broken his promise to Kai and he'd also left Rei, feeling like he'd treated him badly.

He made his way into the house tiredly once he'd arrived back, shutting the door and leaning against it, sighing.

"How did it go?" a jealous voice asked him.

"Kai? What are you still doing up? You've got school tomorrow!" He scolded as he looked up at his young cousin, who stood in the doorway.

Kai crossed his arms, "Couldn't sleep, now how did it…go…" he asked as he looked upon Tala's ripped open shirt.

"I see…" he said in an upset tone.

Tala looked down, "Kai, wait it isn't what you th-"

"I can't believe you'd do this to me! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!"

"No wait! It wasn't l-"

"EVEN AFTER WHAT I TOLD YOU!" Kai shouted as tears made their way down his face.

"You've got it wr-" Tala tried to explain.

"DON'T EVEN TRY! I HATE YOU TALA! YOU'RE A SELFISH PRICK!" Kai shouted feeling his heart break.

"What's going on here!" came Sergei's voice as he heard all the commotion.

"Nothing…" Kai said in a quiet voice before running upstairs and going into his room.

"Tala what did you do this time…" Sergei asked in a monotonous voice.

"Why does everyone assume I've done something wrong! I didn't do anything, he's just over reacting about something and won't listen to me!" Tala answered in an annoyed tone before also making his way upstairs.

Kai's P.O.V 

OH MY GOD HOW COULD HE? BASTARD!

Ok…calm down…OH FUCK IT, HE HAD SEX WITH REI!

Ohhh…why did I have to fall for someone I can never have…I guess he had to find someone sometime…but why can't it be me? This sucks…

Just…oh the thought of Rei and Tala doing…THAT makes my skin crawl! The thought of Rei with anyone else whatsoever makes my stomach feel queasy…

I guess Tala was right…this infatuation does have to end otherwise I'm just going to feel like I do now…hurt and stupid and…just generally crap.

But I can't just stop feeling this way! If I could I would…but I can't so…I guess I won't.

There must be some way of us being together without him seeing like a pervert and me being the stupid child…and not loosing my family's approval…but now Tala's slept with him, oh why did he have to ruin everything! …Wait a sec, what did he ruin exactly? We aren't together…and we're not going to be…nope…never…

Jesus why do I have to cry so much? Why was I cursed with emotional weakness?

I wish I were one of those people that could simply brush away their feelings and just get on with life, one of those people that always seem happy, like Rei…

Damnit! He's all I can think about! Why can't I just get over him and do what Tala said and find someone who isn't totally out of my league!

How am I going to face him tomorrow? Or ever? Whenever I look at him all I'll see is him and Tala…

And I can't believe Tala would stab me in the back like that! Why would he do that to me?

Guess Rei and me are just never meant to be…

Normal P.O.V

Kai gradually feel asleep through his heart broken tears that night and only a few hours later was cruelly awoken by his alarm clock.

He lazily rolled over and shut it off before rolling back into his sleeping position.

"_Maybe I can just say I'm sick today…I can't face him…"_

He lay there for a few minutes, his mind frantically thinking through the whole situation, his heart sinking even further, he desperately wanted to fall back to sleep merely to escape his uncontrollable thoughts on the subject.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Kai! Are you up yet? You'll be late for school!" came Katya's muffled voice through the wooden door. "…I'm not feeling well auntie…" Kai said in a depressed voice. Katya opened the door straight away and walked in, instantly feeling his forehead. "You don't have a temperature…what's the matter?" She asked. Kai stuttered, he hadn't thought that far ahead. "…I just don't feel well…" "Ok, but where?" Katya pushed. "Stomach ache, headache…" Kai said quickly. Katya looked at him suspiciously, "This wouldn't have anything to do with your argument with Tala last night would it?" "Of course not…" Kai lied. "…I'm sorry I don't believe you, come on…out of bed, you'll be late." "But auntie…" Kai whined. "Sorry but you seem fine to me, now come on! If it gets worse then come home…" Katya said finally before leaving. 

Kai unwillingly rolled out of his bed and got ready for school before leaving straight away without going to the kitchen to see anyone.

Katya frowned when she heard the front door shut.

"Tala, what exactly were you arguing about?"

Tala rolled his eyes, "Nothing, he got the wrong end of the stick about something, but don't worry I'll straighten it out when he gets home."

"Well I hope so! We've been able to avoid teenage hormones so far! We'd like to keep it that way!"

Meanwhile, Kai wandered lazily from lesson to lesson, trying his hardest not to think about anything, but was failing.

But Kai's daydreaming soon came to an end; "Kai! Will you tell the class what X equals?" An irritated math teacher's voice brought him back to earth.

Kai stared blankly at the teacher and shook his head, he didn't have a clue what X equaled, he didn't even know what the equation was.

"No answer? Well then I suggest you focus or find yourself in detention!"

Kai nodded half-heartedly and went back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Finally, came the dreaded moment, English.

He sat in his desk, this time really feeling sick, he just wanted to run away and be alone.

"You ok Kai? You look a little pale…" Tyson asked in a concerned voice as he looked at his friend.

"…Fine…" Kai answered back quietly, and he looked straight at the desk when he heard the door open.

"Afternoon class…" Rei greeted tiredly.

Kai's eyes remained on the table; he couldn't even face looking at him and blanked out his voice as he spoke to the class.

"Ok then class! Everyone clear on what they have to do?" Rei asked.

The class nodded and got their books out, while Kai sat staring at the desk.

Rei sat at his own desk at the front of the class and looked around, watching the class work and made frequent glances at Kai as he noticed he was simply staring at the desk.

He got up and walked over to him, kneeling down slightly to be at his level and smiled.

"Do you understand what you have to do, Kai?" He asked nicely.

"…Hm?" Kai asked as he reluctantly looked up and met his teacher's gaze.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" Rei repeated.

"Uhhh…yes…" Kai lied, just wanting him to go away.

"Then why are you just staring at the table? Is something wrong?" Rei asked.

Kai remained silent.

Rei sighed, knowing perfectly well he hadn't listened to a word he had said.

"Ok then Kai, what is it you have to do?"

Again, Kai remained silent, not knowing the answer and frankly just not wanting to talk to him.

Rei frowned, not feeling particularly patient today.

"Kai, I want an answer…"

"I don't know." Kai said bluntly.

Rei nodded, "Ok, well I just want you to write a tiny essay on Juliet's character…only about a page long."

"Ok…" Kai answered monotonously.

Rei looked at him before going back to his desk and rubbing his tired eyes.

Rei's P.O.V 

Urgh, who's stupid idea was it to go out drinking on a school night? …Oh yeah…mine!

My head hurts, I have no energy and I just feel irritated and annoyed…I want my bed…

But no, it was self inflicted so I guess I'll have to stick it out…But I can't believe I just threw myself at Tala last night! He must think I'm so cheap…that isn't me at all!

And Jesus…Tala must have told Kai what happened and now he assumes his teacher is a bit of a tramp…the kid confided in me and now I just appear to be not all that trustworthy or the man he thought I was.

I know it's common for teenagers to rebel…but if he wants to pass English he'll have to do the work and he's still just staring at the table.

Maybe I should talk to him and try and explain myself, but what do I say? "I was really drunk and came on to your cousin…" I'd still look bad! Hardly a good example! But I guess if I reinforce that it was a totally one off thing then maybe I can earn his respect back…

It's odd, usually I don't really care what people think of me, but I guess I have to be careful now I'm in teaching…

Oh well, I can at least try I guess, I'll talk to him after class.

…And I'll never look Tala in the face again either…I'm such a dolt sometimes…no wonder I don't have a boyfriend!

Normal P.O.V 

Rei carried on doing his own work before looking up at the clock; half the lesson had already gone.

"Good lord…is that the time? Ok class, pens down!"

The class instantly settled their pens down and looked up at Rei.

"Ok, who wants to read theirs allowed?"

Everyone remained silent…

"…Anyone?" Rei asked, but still the class stayed still.

"…Anyone at all?" Rei asked with a sweat drop. Nothing.

"So we're all being shy today? Ok…well I'll be mean and pick someone…hmmm…Kai, how about you?" he asked, wondering if he'd actually done anything.

Kai looked up in an impassive manner.

"No thank you…" he answered in a stoic voice.

Rei smiled slightly, though was starting to feel a little annoyed, "Well I'm afraid I'm telling you to…or would you prefer me to read it out for you?"

"You won't understand it…" Kai replied.

"…Why not?" Rei asked curiously.

Kai sat back in his seat, "Because I write it in Russian."

Rei cocked his head, "…But Kai, this is an English class, you're supposed to at least try and do your work in English…"

Kai shrugged indifferently, "Well…I can't think of anything…"

Rei frowned, "…ok, I'd like to have a word with you after class if you don't mind Kai…" he said in a monotonous voice.

The class looked at each other, this was the first time they had seen Rei in a mood other than cheery, and especially towards Kai, he was the one everyone would least expect to be in trouble of any kind.

Kai sat through the rest of the lesson feeling very confused and dispirited, what did he really want? Why was he attracted to Rei anyway? And how could he have such strong feelings for someone he hardly knew? He just didn't understand his mind at all.

The end of the lesson finally came, and the other kids were out of the room quicker than you could say 'class dismissed'. Though both Kai and Rei remained in their seats, Kai suddenly not feeling that confident.

Rei stared at the young Russian for a moment before composing himself.

"…You know Kai, I can't blame you for being angry with me…"

Kai looked up, listening.

"…If someone treated someone in my family as badly as I treated one of yours, I would be angry too…"

Kai's eyebrows furrowed, he was confused. How had he treated Tala badly?

"I want to make it clear that it was a total one off! I swear I never drink but last night I drank just way too much…I made a fool out of myself and I'm really sorry…I'll be telling Tala that too…"

Kai thought for a minute, "…sorry, but I don't understand, why you apologize?"

Rei skin paled, "…Tala didn't tell you what happened last night, did he?"

Kai sniffed, "It is none of my business…but he come home with broken shirt…so I assume you had fun…" he said jealously without realizing.

Rei frowned; _"Broken shirt? What's that meant to mean?" _he quizzed himself, not recalling anything about a shirt.

"Look Kai, nothing like that happened! I stupidly came on to him and he pushed me away…I'm ashamed of what I did so that's why I'm sorry…"

Kai merely looked at him, speechless.

"Are you ok, Kai?" Rei asked, seeing his shocked expression.

"…So you and Tala…didn't…" his face turned a familiar shade of red and Rei knew instantly what he was trying to ask and also blushed.

"No…no we didn't."

"But…you wanted to?" Kai asked openly, causing Rei's blush to darken.

"Well…I…you see…" Rei scanned his brain frantically for an appropriate answer to tell his teenage student.

Kai sighed sadly, "It's ok…I know you did…and it's your life, you like who you like…"

Rei couldn't help but observe his gloomy expression.

"You do have a problem with me and your cousin, don't you?"

Kai shrugged, "Even if I did, what does it matter?"

"It matters because if you had a problem with it then I'd back off, but anyway, I'm going to back off as it is…" Rei said in a quiet voice, his mind was a muddle and wasn't making a huge amount of sense.

Kai looked at him, "You are not going to see him again?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"No…it's for the best, I mean I don't want to make things awkward between me and you, and plus, he's going back to Russia soon, so it's a little pointless to try and start anything now."

Kai couldn't help but smile, he noted that Rei had considered HIS feelings before Tala's, it may not have been the case, but that was what he was choosing to believe, and felt a lot happier.

Rei noticed his smile and gave him a small one in return, "…So you're not angry with me?" He asked, worried that he'd ruined the relationship they had.

Kai shook his head, "No, not at all."

Rei gave a small sigh of relief, "Good…now how about I give you a ride home? I need to see Tala as it is…"

Kai nodded and thanked him before following Rei out to his car once again before getting in.

"So…" Rei said, trying to change the subject, "How are you feeling about the test next week?"

"Ok I guess…I will work hard for it."

Suddenly something dawned on Kai, "…Uhhh…Mr. Kon…I'm supposed to have detention for two weeks…"

Rei didn't seem bothered by this, infact he smiled softly, "Take it as my way of saying sorry, the least I can do is let you off detention for a day or two…if anyone asks I can just say I was helping you study."

"Thank you." Kai said with gratitude, "But you don't need to do anything for me."

"I know, but it's ok! We'll start this detention thing tomorrow and I can help you out with studying for this test."

Kai only wished he could just cuddle up to him at that moment, just lay together and hold each other close…but of course it wasn't going to happen.

They arrived back at Kai's house and Kai opened the door and gestured for Rei to follow.

"(I'm home! And Tala, Rei's here!)" He called out as soon as he got in the door.

Frantic footsteps were instantly heard thumping down the stairs and the redhead soon appeared.

"Hey Rei…how are you feeling?" Tala asked.

Once again Rei felt the embarrassment of the previous evening and cringed to himself.

"Look…Tala, can we talk?" He asked gently.

"Sure…want to come upstairs?" Tala asked, Rei nodded and followed him upstairs.

Kai watched them go, and couldn't help but feel ecstatic, Rei wasn't going to be with Tala, which would have been bad for Tala, but he didn't like Rei in that way so much, which made it ok for Kai to feel that way, or that was Kai's reasoning anyway, but his main reason for feeling so happy was because now he had a slightly higher chance of being with Rei than he did, it was still a miniscule chance, but a chance all the same.

He bounced into the kitchen, "Hey guys!"

"Hello Kai…my your mood has sure improved!" Katya remarked.

"Yeah well…it's too nice a day to be down!"

"Well…it's good that you're thinking positive…" Katya said in a bewildered voice as she exchanged glances with Sergei, considering Kai's behaviour as strange.

"Yeah! Anyway, I have work to do! Ciao!" Kai declared cheerfully and went up the stairs and heard the voices of Rei and Tala, which made him walk more slowly and quietly.

"I'm sorry about last night Tala…" He heard Rei say, "I didn't mean to just throw myself at you…and I don't usually drink."

"Don't worry about it Rei, I know you don't usually drink and I know it was a one off, no need to apologize to me!"

"So no hard feelings?"

"None at all!" Tala replied in a sweet voice.

"Good, well…I just wanted to apologize and be on my way, so I'd better go…it was nice meeting you!"

Tala laughed slightly, "Yeah, you too."

Rei nodded, still feeling a little awkward but turned to leave.

"I'm sure there's someone for you, maybe even right under your nose!" Tala commented.

Rei turned back and smiled, "Same to you Tala, and thanks! Good luck!" and with that he left the room.

Kai heard him leave the room, so pretended to be casually coming up the stairs, he smiled at him softly as he came out.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kai!" Rei said to the young Russian with a smile.

"Yes, until tomorrow…" Kai replied and watched his teacher leave.

He sighed and walked into Tala's room.

"…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions…" he said quietly.

Tala smiled softly, "Oh don't worry about it, lets just forget about it."

Kai grinned and walked over, hugging his cousin, feeling even better now the air had been lifted between the two.

That evening at dinner, the whole family was astounded by how much Kai was talking, his whole life he had been pretty quiet and only really spoke if you spoke to him first, but tonight he was just talking, talking, talking.

"And did you know that they thought Shakespeare was gay?"

"…No I didn't…" Sergei answered as he just stared, bewildered.

"And when he died apparently he only left his wife the bed! How cheap is that? The guy is one of the most famous writers in the world and he only leaves his wife his bed? I'd at least let her have the garage so she could live somewhere…"

"I'm sure they didn't have garages in those days Kai…" His grandfather replied, amused.

"…Oh yeah…well…whatever the equivalent was! Horse and cart room or…something! Just basically a roof over her head!"

Bryan was just laughing while the family looked at each other, "You alright Kai?" Sergei asked.

"Yeah fine, why?" He asked.

"You're just abnormally talkative tonight."

"Oh well! It's just a good day is all! And it's good to talk…" Kai explained happily.

"Right…" Sergei nodded.

They continued to listen to the happy teen as he cheerfully chatted away for the rest of the dinner.

They were actually quite relieved when he went upstairs to do his homework; finally they had some peace and quiet.

Meanwhile, Kai had his head in a Russian version of Romeo and Juliet, hoping to understand it more.

"…_This is so boring…"_ he thought to himself as he wrote little notes down on paper, "_But I have to study hard…I have to pass this test!"_

And that's exactly what he did, he went through every line and tried to think of things he could write about in English.

Kai looked up sleepily at the clock.

"Man, is that the time already? I should hit the sack…" he said to himself before putting his books away, brushing his teeth, stripping to his boxers and climbing into his bed.

His eyes stung from all that reading and concentrating so his mind shut down easily and his eyes closed, soothing the sting and he quickly fell asleep.

_Kai knocked on the classroom door, "Mr. Kon?" he called out before standing back a little._

_The door flew open and the stunning Chinese man stood before him, all his skin exposed apart from his boxer shorts covering his dignity._

"_Kai…I've been expecting you, come on in…" he said with a seductive smirk and dragged him in, slamming the door shut behind him._

_Kai looked around confused, and attempted to avoid staring at Rei's incredibly tempting body._

_Rei smirked, amused by his shyness, "Go ahead and look…and touch…" Rei said huskily as he quickly grabbed the bottom of Kai's shirt and yanked it off before taking hold of the younger boy and pulling him into an embrace._

_Kai gasped, feeling Rei's warm, bare skin against his was enough to turn him on._

"_Awww Kai, don't get so riled up yet…we haven't even started!" Rei insisted sexily as he ran his hands up and down Kai's pale, silky skin._

_Kai closed his eyes, Rei's caresses felt so good, he snapped and pulled Rei into a needy kiss._

_Rei was taken by surprise by this sudden act of passion, but was only too happy to respond, and as they kissed he worked his hands down to Kai's belt and skillfully managed to remove it._

_Kai broke away from the kiss, "Rei…what are you?" he asked in a timid voice, though he didn't finish his sentence due to Rei unbuttoning his pants._

"_I want you…" Rei declared as he pulled the zipper down and eased his pants off the younger boy's body, leaving him just as exposed as Rei, "And I know you want me too…"_

"_B-but Rei!" Kai stuttered, "What if we're...Ahhhh…" a deep moan escaped his lips as Rei slipped his hand into Kai's boxers and gently rubbed his erection._

"_Just…don't think…don't do anything but focus on us…" Rei soothed in his ear, the warm breath brushing against his ear, sending shivers down Kai's spine._

_Rei gently pushed Kai back onto his clear desk, still rubbing and exploring the younger boys previously untouched areas._

_Kai moaned furiously, feeling intense waves of pure pleasure brought by Rei's strokes, he arched his back and rocked his hips into Rei's hand, craving more._

_Rei could sense Kai's need and felt happy to oblige, his removed Kai's boxers completely, leaving the timid boy naked as the day he was born._

_Rei gently kissed the boy as he sat the younger boy on the desk and spread his thighs open, settling between them._

_Kai looked down and shuddered slightly, this was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen._

_Rei looked up to meet the younger boy's lust filled eyes before smirking once more and lowering his head down, teasing the tip of Kai's penis with his wet tongue and felt satisfied when he heard Kai cry out in ecstasy._

_He continued to tease him, running his tongue ever so gently up and down the length and randomly sucking on the tip, enjoying the sounds of pure delight coming from the young Russian's shy mouth._

_He grinned with satisfaction when he felt Kai's legs start to shake, his moans becoming frequent and increasing in volume and intensity, his body starting to sweat and his breathing now coming in sharp pants._

_Rei had had enough of foreplay, not only was it satisfying to know he had that kind of effect on Kai, it was also sexy and incredibly arousing, he wanted the boy now._

_He pulled away from Kai's erection and stood again, loving the boy's confused and protesting look._

"_I can tell you're a virgin…so don't worry, I'll be gentle with you…" He said as he turned Kai around and bent him over the desk._

_He quickly leant over and opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle, squeezing the clear substance onto his fingers before gently pushing against Kai's entrance._

_Kai's eyes were fixed shut, his hands gripping onto the edge of the table, bracing himself for what he knew would be a painful experience._

_Rei slipped one of his fingers in, stretching him for the very first time, he was gentle but even still pain was inevitable._

_Kai instantly tensed, it felt strange and was uncomfortable._

_Rei leaned forward and whispered to him as he slipped is a second finger in, "Just relax…I promise it won't feel so bad once you've relaxed…"_

_Kai tried his best to do as he was told but found it difficult, especially when Rei inserted more of his fingers and stretched him more, he grunted in discomfort and Rei removed his fingers and squeezed more of the clear substance onto his own throbbing member before positioning himself._

"_Are you ready for this Kai?" He asked softly, his voice laced with need and desire._

"_Yes…" Kai panted, he too wanted this, he was more aroused than he'd ever been, and his love for Rei was finally about to be returned._

_Rei nodded and slowly eased himself inside Kai, letting out a deep moan as he felt Kai's warm and tight entrance surround his needy arousal._

"_Ungh…Kai…" he moaned as he started to slowly thrust in and out of him, holding on to his hips to steady himself._

_Kai threw his head back, his mouth couldn't stay closed and he simply panted and groaned in bliss._

'_It feels so strange, but at the same time he feels so amazing…' the young Russian thought to himself as he felt Rei push in and out of him._

_Soon, Rei's resistance shattered, no longer could he thrust so gently, it simply wasn't fulfilling his needs, he wanted to slam into him hard, so he began to thrust faster and harder into him, crying out Kai's name as he did so._

_He slipped one of his hands from his hip round to his erection and pumped him to the rhythm of his thrusts._

"_Oh Rei…Rei...Reeeeei…" Kai groaned frantically as he felt the spot Rei was hitting release intense and powerful pulsations within his lower body, almost feeling like he couldn't take anymore, his mind became clouded with ecstasy._

_Suddenly Kai felt a surge of thrilling intensity as his body shuddered violently, he yelled out Rei's name over and over as he came, covering Rei's hand in white fluid._

_Rei panted loudly and with a few more aggressive thrusts he too was calling out Kai's name, feeling the same pleasure Kai had experienced moments ago, releasing deep inside Kai._

_After a few moments, Rei pulled himself out of Kai and pulled the now exhausted young boy into his arms tenderly._

"_I love you…" he told the Russian as he held him, kissing his lips delicately._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kai woke, startled by the sudden return to reality.

He viciously slammed the alarm clock to shut it off and lay back for a moment.

"…_Now that is one dream I pray that will come true…" _he smiled to himself, "_Not only having amazing sex with Rei…but him to tell me he loved me."_

He sighed contently and sat up to get out bed…but his pants felt a little sticky.

"…Ah shit…" he grumbled to himself before hastily going to his bathroom, thankful that he had his own.

"…_I wonder if Rei could ever love me…" _he thought to himself as he cleaned himself up, "_I mean…at the end of the day we're just two guys…gay guys…title and age should have nothing to do with it…I guess we'll find out…"_

After cleaning up and dressing, he left his bedroom and went downstairs, ready to face his day and Rei once again, and on the upside, he had detention with Rei after school…and as odd as it seemed, he couldn't wait.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

FINITO!

I'm sorry it took a little longer than a week or two to update! Shame on me I know…I'm sorry!

BUT STILL! It was better than before where you had to wait for like…months!

I really hope you enjoyed and I've had a few ideas for the next chapter!

Also I'm sorry to all those who wanted Rei and Tala to get it on! But the votes outnumbered you! SORRY!

Thanks so much to those who did review and leave their ideas! I hope this was good enough for you!

So, you know the drill my friends! Let's call it 10 reviews for an update? I think that's fair!

THANKS AGAIN! SPEAK SOON! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE!

Take care! Hope you guys are enjoying your summers!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
